Lily and James Potter & the Life Back In Me
by Messers Prongs-Lily-Prongs
Summary: What really happened that night when Dumbledore told the Potter's about the prophecy? Was Harry meant to be alone for the desperate final chapters of the battle of the Wizarding World? Read and find out what powers Harry finds within himself.
1. The Lively Spell

**Lily and James Potter and the Life Back In Me**

_Summary-_

_This story was my first ever Fanfiction. The first ever version was dodgy and then was forgotten about until I made it more enjoyable and easier to read. Basically, the title says it all. Sirius, Dumbledore, Lily and James all come back to life when Harry goes to their last resting places to recover them from the death sleep they were put in to make everyone assume they were dead._

**The Lively Spell**

Albus Dumbledore was waiting for the Potter's to knock on his office door. He was not looking forward to the news he had to tell them. He waited with his eyes on a roll of parchment that he was writing on, but his ears were listening for even the faintest sound of movement outside his office door, then after a few minutes he heard a knock on his door.  
"Come in," he said calmly, as he always did when there was a knock on his office door. He looked up just in time to see two people walk into the room. One was a very tall man, whose jet black hair stuck up very messily at the back of his head; he also had hazel eyes behind his glasses. This man's name was James Potter, who had been a rather mischievous student when he had been attending this school and he had visited this office many times during those seven years.  
His wife Lily Potter who's last name was Evans before she had married James. She had been a student at the school as well and always did the right thing and followed all of the school rules, unlike James. She was a very pretty muggleborn witch, her had long, fiery red hair flowed over her shoulders and sometimes acted like a flame, she also had brilliant emerald green eyes. At the moment she was pregnant and was due to have a child in four months time.

"Take a seat," Dumbledore said, trying to sound as calm and happy as possible to see the two.

But the worry must have been in his voice because James had said: "What's the matter Professor?" Dumbledore looked down away from the faces of the couple in front of him.  
"It's about Harry," Dumbledore said, looking up at the two. James and Lily looked at each other with worried and scared looks, and then they turned back to Dumbledore.  
"What about Harry?' Lily said, scared of what she would hear.  
"I am afraid to tell you two that you will have to-have to go into hiding," Dumbledore replied slowly looking into the faces of Lily and James.  
"What has Harry got to do with us going into hiding, Professor?" James asked, sounding very concerned.  
"Voldemort is planning to come after you-and the reason for that, I am afraid to say this-but Harry is the reason," Dumbledore replied, not looking very happy about telling them this news. The couple didn't wince at the sound of the Dark Lord's name, but they looked at each other with looks of worry on their faces.  
"Why?" Lily said, looking back at Dumbledore, dreading of what the answer would be.  
"There is a prophecy that says that the one who will have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born on the thirty first of July," Dumbledore replied.  
"That's the exact time Harry's due and that's the same with the Longbottom's son," James said, looking at Dumbledore with a serious face.  
"Yes I do know that James," Dumbledore replied severely.  
"But why can't their son do it?" Lily asked.  
"Because Voldemort does not know the full prophesy and he has already chosen your son," Dumbledore replied, "The only person that is allowed to decide would be Voldemort, himself."  
"Now, who would you like to be your secret keeper?" Dumbledore said, "Choose wisely because one of your friends, James, is not on our side at this very moment."

"Sirius," James said straight away, "He would never betray me."  
"Are you sure James?" Dumbledore asked, surveying the man over the top of his half-moon spectacles.  
"Sirius would die to save my life," James said, sounding really annoyed about having to say this.  
"Besides there is a rule that us Marauder's must follow; that rule is: You must not betray another Marauder. No matter the consequences," James said.  
"Of course," Dumbledore said smiling, "Can you call him in?"  
"Yes," James said impressively, pulling a mirror out of an inside pocket.  
"So that's how you two contacted each other during detentions," Dumbledore said, grinning.  
James turned and started to talk into the mirror.

"Hey Padfoot," he said and Sirius's face appeared in the mirror.  
"Hey Prongs."  
"Do you think you remember the way to Dumbledore's office?" James asked, knowing what the answer would be.  
"Gosh! Why in the world would I forget those lovely moments?" Sirius said hysterically, shocked that his best friend would ask him such a question, "Why? Have you forgotten how to get there?" Sirius added cheekily, playing along with James's game.  
"No of course I haven't forgotten," James answered, continuing to play along but he still sounded disgusted, "Could you come over here then?" James said.  
"Sure, that is if I get past mum alive," Sirius answered after a while, "Get lost Reg!" he suddenly yelled, obviously at his brother.

"Great! He's gone to tell mum," Sirius said, sounding annoyed.  
"Sirius Orion Black!" yelled a voice from Sirius's side of the mirror.  
"I've got to go Prongs," Sirius said hurriedly.  
"Okay, the password is chocolate snaps," James said.  
"Alright," Sirius said and then he disappeared.  
"He's coming," James said when he turned back to Dumbledore.  
"Good," Dumbledore said. After a few minutes there was a knock on the office door. "Enter."

Sirius Black, another mischief maker when he had been attending Hogwarts, entered the office. His usually short, sleek, black hair was now messy, probably from trying to escape Grimarauld place in one piece.  
"Sorry about the hold up," Sirius said, taking off his travelling cloak and hanging it on the coat stand.  
"Would you like me to get you-," Dumbledore offered, but Sirius waved the offer away with a wave of his hand.  
"No thanks Professor, I can get one myself," Sirius answered, taking his wand out of his pocket. He gave it a little flick and a chair appeared out of thin air. When Sirius went to sit in it, he fell to the ground because James had moved the chair back. They all started to laugh.

"Yeah! Yeah! Very funny Prongs!" Sirius said, getting up off the floor.  
"Well I couldn't help it. You know I couldn't have held the sensation back," James said, trying to stop his hysterical laughter.  
"Well, what am I here for then?" Sirius said, nudging James in the ribs for a pay back. James nudged him back but they stopped when Dumbledore started to explain it again.

* * *

"So are you up to the challenge Sirius?" Dumbledore finished waiting for Sirius's answer. Sirius had a very serious face on.  
"I will do it," he answered after a while of thinking.  
"Well then Sirius you will have to make a vow to James and Lily. That would mean that you would get twice the punishment if you break it. Are you sure you want to be the secret keeper. I would have thought you would have wanted to be the Godfather of Harry," Dumbledore said, "Is there anyone else you would choose James?"

"What about Remus?" Lily suggested to James turning to face him.  
"Remember what I said before James, one of the marauders is not going to be a very good secret keeper," Dumbledore said warningly.  
"Lily, Remus is a werewolf he's already got too much to handle," James said, "Sirius will do."

James turned to face Sirius for support.  
"It's your choice mate," Sirius said willingly. James nodded to Dumbledore.  
"Very well then," Dumbledore said.  
They held hands and Dumbledore said the enchantment. "Well in that case we might as well do another enchantment that will bring us all back to life if we do get killed. But it won't be straight away we will come back when the person that we die for decides to come and get us," Dumbledore said. He said another enchantment that lit the whole room with a blinding white light.

* * *

_**A/N: **I'm feeling extremely sympathetic to everyone this week aren't I? This one still isn't finish but yeah I'm close. Review please?_

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	2. Graduation For The Trio

_**A/N:** Here you guys readers._**Graduation for the Trio**

* * *

"Smile you three, will yah?" Remus said holding the camera up. Harry, Ron and Hermione were graduating. Remus took the picture and sighed. Harry, Ron and Hermione hadn't been very happy that year and Harry looked glummer than Ron and Hermione.

"Harry come on cheer up," Remus added smiling. Harry looked up and then back at the ground before he climbed the staircase back to the common room. Instead he headed for the room of requirement. He got to where the door would appear after he walked three times thinking the same thing

_I need somewhere where I can be alone__._

He stood up straight and there was now looking at a door. He entered it and found pictures on the walls.  
In the pictures were Sirius, Dumbledore and his parents-Lily and James. Harry sat down on the couch and took out his wand; he conjured up a tray with a goblet of pumpkin juice. It appeared on the coffee table. He took the goblet and took a gulp of it then he turned to face the picture of Sirius. "What do I do?" Harry asked the portrait.  
"What do you mean Harry?" said a voice behind him and Harry knew it was Remus.  
"I'm confused," Harry said, "I mean what if I never see them again."  
"You're not the only one who misses them Harry," Remus said, "I miss all four of them." Harry's insides started to boil with anger and he still didn't face Remus because he was afraid that he would start yelling at him.  
"Harry you need to stop thinking about them. You've been in this room to much lately," Remus said sitting down on the other couch. Tears started to escape Harry's eyes; he blinked them away or at least tried to.  
"How do you always know where to find me?" Harry asked, looking at Remus now and he saw that a tear was silently sliding down his right cheek.  
"Where else would I have found James when he wanted to be alone?" Remus answered, wiping away the tear.  
"You mean dad used to come here when-," Harry started.  
"Yes."  
"I just wish they could be here to see me graduate," Harry said, looking at the portraits on the walls.  
"Well some things just can't come true," Remus said, looking at the portraits as well. Then Harry remembered the dream he had the night before. It had been about the night Dumbledore had told Harry's parents about Voldemort and the prophecy and when they appointed Sirius as the secret keeper. They had done a vow, as in with Sirius, Lily and James. They also did another spell and in this dream Dumbledore had said that the enchantment would bring them all back to life when, he, Harry would come and retrieve them from a type of sleep.  
"Umm, Remus?" Harry said after thinking about whether he should tell Remus about the dream.

_Would he think I'm crazy or I've lost my mind?_  
"Yes, Harry," Remus said looking up.  
"Umm, Is there an enchantment that can bring someone back to life?" Harry asked, "As in before they get killed," Harry added because Remus had frowned.  
"Yes, it probably is possible," Remus said, thinking as he stroked his chin, "Why do you ask?" he asked thoroughly.  
"No reason really," Harry said but Remus quirked his eyebrow at Harry staring into his emerald green eyes. Harry stared right back into his guardian's yellow eyes.

* * *

After a while they left the room and Harry watched the door shrink into the wall and next second he was staring at a blank brick wall. He started down the stairs with Remus back to the Great Hall. When they got there Hermione and Ron came out of the hall "Harry we should really pack our stuff up to go tomorrow," she said then she stopped when she saw Remus smiling. Remus realized Hermione had seen his grin.  
"Yes Hermione," he said.  
"Ah, don't worry," Hermione said. The trio left Remus out in the entrance hall and they headed up to the Gryffindor common room.  
Remus watched them leave still smiling. After a while McGonagall came out of the Great Hall and she saw Remus smiling. "And what is the matter with you Remus?" she asked. Remus jumped at the sound of her voice and he looked around at her.  
"Oh! Minerva just in time. Do those umm portraits in your office have the memories of the actual person?" Remus asked.  
"Of course they do but why?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
"Could I by any chance talk to Dumbledore's portrait?" Remus asked, choosing his words carefully.  
"Yes you may," she said, following Remus to her office. Finally they reached the gargoyle that leads to the office. McGonagall said the password and they started up the stair case.  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Remus said, looking up at the portrait.  
"Yes," Dumbledore's portrait said, looking up from a book.  
"Do you remember if you did any other enchantment the night you informed the Potter's about the prophecy?" Remus asked very rushed. In fact he rushed this question so much that Dumbledore didn't understand what he said at first but then he answered it.  
"Yes-I did-Why?" Dumbledore said, surprised at how smart the former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Sorry about it being small but I couldn't think of anything to put in that wouldn't bore you guys because it was naturally all said in chapter 1. The next is much longer and its more interesting._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	3. There & Back Again

**There and Back Again**

An eighteen year old boy opened the kitchen door of the Burrow and looked around the room.

"It's ok you two, the coast is clear just be quiet," Harry Potter whispered to his friends, Ron and Hermione, who followed him in.  
But when Ron tried to shut the door quietly there was a scream behind him, he turned holding his wand up and saw it was his mother who was yelling at them. They tried to quieten her down but they couldn't "**TWO DAYS LATE!**" she yelled "**AND LOOK AT YOU THREE! HAVE YOU EVEN EATEN ANYTHING I PACKED IN YOUR BAGS?**" she added still yelling.  
Then Harry heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

_It's probably one of the __Weasley children. _Harry thought to himself and to Harry's surprise it wasn't any of the Weasley children, it was in fact Remus. When Remus saw the three of them he smiled but didn't say anything so Harry rolled his eyes with Ron. "**AND DON'T YOU ROLL YOUR EYES A.....-,**" she was saying but Remus cut her off.

"I think they've heard enough, Molly," he said in his hoarse voice.  
Mrs Weasley stopped and turned to glare at Remus but he just smiled back and gave a nod. She turned back to the three of them and jerked her head towards the stairs. Harry, Ron and Hermione got the message and walked hurriedly past Remus up the stairs so Mrs Weasley didn't have time to change her mind and call them back.  
They said 'goodnight' to Hermione on the second landing as she tiptoed into Ginny's room as to not wake Ginny up. So Ron and Harry headed up the stair case until they reached the last landing and they entered Ron's attic like room. They dropped their bags at the end of their beds, they pulled their pyjamas on and crawled into their beds. They fell asleep saying nothing else.

* * *

**CRACK!!!**  
"**Ah!**" yelled Ron.  
"What the?" Harry said in shock.  
"Mum said to wake you two up and tell you guys that if you want to know where another horcrux is then you have to come downstairs," George said, who was sitting at Harry's feet.  
"Oh! And she also told us to tell you two that your breakfast is getting cold," Fred's voice said from over on Ron's bed.

"Do we have to destroy another one so soon?" Ron whined, sounding a little disgruntled.  
"Well, mum wants them destroyed quickly so it will be over and done with," said George.  
Harry and Ron got dressed quickly, "Where do you think its going to be this time?" Ron  
asked.  
"Don't know but wherever it is it better be a good adventure," said Harry, "Not like the place we went last night."

It was true but it was a very smart place to put a horcrux, really. In a group of mountains a couple of miles away from Hogsmeade and as usual there were challenges and obstacles.  
Then Harry realised he was walking down the flight of stairs with Ron on the way to the kitchen to have breakfast and to find out about the next Horcrux.  
Harry and Ron could apparate and did have a license to do so, but they got banned from apparating down to the kitchen because last time when they tried they landed on the table. Mrs Weasley got so angry she banned them from apparating unless they needed to, like if something bad happened.  
Mrs Weasley also said if they tried to do it again wether they landed on the table or not they'd get banned from using apparation during four horcrux trips in a row. So they'd have to let Hermione lead them to the places they needed to get to with apparation.  
So if they tried to apparate on a trip during that ban Hermione would surely tell Mrs Weasley. If Hermione did tell on them, Mrs Weasley would not know what to do with the two of them next.  
Then Harry sat down at the table opposite to Hermione and Remus while Ron sat next to him. They both looked up to find that Hermione had not noticed that they had just arrived at the table because she was hidden behind the Daily Prophet.  
"Anyone dead that we know?" said Ron, Hermione jumped at the sound of Ron's voice and looked up at Harry and Ron sitting opposite her and she put down the newspaper. "No, except," she replied.  
"What?" said Harry and Ron worriedly.  
"Don't worry, it's just that they're saying an apology to you, Remus and the Wizarding community about Sirius being accused of everything that happened to him in the past," said Hermione casually, "You know Azkaban, sending the Dementors after him, saying that he helped all those Death Eaters escape Azkaban and that he was leading them and all that stuff."  
"And they should," said a voice gruffly and it turned out that it was Mrs Weasley.  
"Also you two better read this," said Hermione.

Harry took the piece of parchment and the  
words read:

_Godric's Hollow_

Harry glimpsed back at Remus who was looking through the living room window, grinning and then he suddenly winked. Harry was bewildered because he had never seen Remus wink before. Harry blinked once, seeing if he did just see it happen but when he opened his eyes again, he was looking into the darkness trying to look for the pair of golden-brown eyes, winking at him.

"Harry, are you okay?" said Hermione's voice from behind him.  
"Yeah," he said as he turned around to face his friends "I'm fine."  
"Good! Because we need to ask you something," she said, "Where exactly is Godric's Hollow?" she added.  
"Well-," he started, he had never actually put this question on his mind until now.  
"Don't you know?" she said.  
Harry looked at his feet and was just about to say 'No', and then he had a sudden idea.  
"Hermione," he said happily, looking up with a jerk of his head.  
Hermione looked stunned that Harry was beaming at her.

"Yes?" she said worriedly with a very concerned look on her face with her eyebrows raised.  
"Did you pack my photo album that Hagrid gave me?"  
"Yes, I always pack it. Why?" she said still stunned.  
"Give it me," Harry demanded.  
"Okay," she said as she took her bag off her back and started rummaging around for it. A couple of minutes later she straightened up handing a leather-bound book to Harry. Harry took it and started turning the pages until he found the picture of Sirius, Remus, his mum and dad and himself; as a baby.  
Peter used to be in there but when Harry found out what Wormtail had done he had made Peter walk out of the photo. Harry told Hermione to think about this picture in the three D's. They closed their eyes and held hands then suddenly Harry felt the sensation of being squeezed through a thin tube. Then as soon as the sensation came it left him. Harry felt the breeze ruffle his hair and he suddenly felt life in the air surrounding him. It didn't feel comfortable, his eyes were still shut tight wondering about what the scene would look like when he opened his eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: **Hope you liked it. Review Please!_

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	4. Godric's Hollow

**Godric's Hollow**

Harry let go of Ron and Hermione and let his hands fall to his sides with his eyes still closed, trying to ignore the feeling that there was life surrounding him. He heard a gasp from his left side where Hermione stood but no noise from his right. So he took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look up at a big house that was falling apart in places you wouldn't imagine. The Living room window was smashed; the front door was hanging off its hinges and half the roof was blown off. Not to mention the garden was a complete mess and the paint on the walls was fading and peeling. The garden gate was also hanging off its hinges with a very messy path following it. On the gate read a sign that wrote:

_Godric's Hollow_

Then underneath that sign was another plank of wood hanging from the first. On this second sign were the words that read:

_The Potter's_

Then Harry heard a voice behind him.

"Maybe it will be better on the inside."

Harry realised that he was standing on the cracked and mouldy stairs. He turned around and noticed that Hermione had said it.  
So they filed in through the front door, it was dark inside so they all lit their wands. When Harry had only taken about three steps his foot hit something solid and he stopped dead in his tracks, then he felt Ron and Hermione bump into him.  
"What is it Harry?" Harry heard Ron saying, sounding annoyed about Harry stopping dead in his tracks without warning Hermione and himself.  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione said, sounding terrified.  
"I hit something," Harry replied trying to keep the sound of fear out of his voice. Harry then held his wand up high to see what it was. When he did he saw a hand on the floor, then he walked a little further in front and found a body built up just like his own, except more muscular. Then he moved a little to the left and found a head with jet black hair that stuck up in odd places and that had been covered in dust from the last seventeen years. Near the head he found a pair of glasses that had been snapped in half with one of the lenses missing.  
It was his father's dead body, "Um-Harry-Ron and I will be in the Kitchen looking for the horcrux, okay?" he heard Hermione say hurriedly, he nodded, and then he was alone in the hallway. Harry picked up the glasses and put them back on the floor. He decided to head up the stairs. When Harry got to the top of the stairs he felt really uncomfortable now, not just that but he still felt the feeling that there was life surrounding him. That now was so strong that it gave him an upset stomach when he entered the bedroom that had belonged to him seventeen years ago. He entered it just in time because if he had stayed there on the spot he would have seen a flash of blinding-white light back in the hallway down stairs.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were in the kitchen talking while looking inside the cupboards and looking at all sorts of things to check wether they were horcrux's or not. There were pots and pans, everyday snacks, sandwich spreads such as Peanut butter, Margarine, chocolate spread, jam and loads of other spreads (most of them are Australian). Ron picked up the Peanut butter jar and opened the lid and inside he found little finger marks in the contents.

"Look at this Hermione," he said, showing her the dried up baby finger marks in the contents, "Do you know who must have done this?" Ron added, looking at Hermione.  
"Obviously Harry did," Hermione said, looking at the finger marks.  
Ron put the jar back in the cupboard and went to grab the jam jar when suddenly he heard a smash behind him; he turned around with his wand up ready to fire but he only found Hermione who had dropped what seemed to be a photo frame.

"Sorry," she whispered as she picked it up again. Ron went over to her and stood behind her to look at who was in the picture. In this picture were five people. They were Lily, James and Harry Potter, Sirius and Remus. They were all smiling up at them and waving except Harry who was on the shoulders of a man who must have been Sirius before he got sent to Azkaban.  
Suddenly there was a blinding white light out in the hallway and then they heard someone stumbling on the floor out there. Ron and Hermione looked at each other with a look of real worry on both of their faces. They tiptoed hurriedly out into the hallway and saw a man with his back facing them. He looked exactly like Harry except this man was a lot taller, muscular and he had black robes on.

"Harry?" Hermione said softly moving forwards, the man turned at the sound of her voice with his wand out and ready. Instead of emerald green eyes, the man was looking at Ron and Hermione with hazel eyes.  
Hermione was so shocked that she jumped back about a metre from where she had just stood. The man moved forwards.

"Who are you?" he said sternly, suspicion shown clearly in his voice, "How do you know my son?" he added, moving even closer to Ron and Hermione. Hermione was standing next to Ron and they looked at each other with look of shock.  
"Who are you?" Hermione asked with fear of what the answer would be.  
"I'm James Christopher Potter" the man said, straightening up.  
"How do we know that you are James Potter?" Ron said suspiciously, looking at the man before him.  
The man was flattered of being asked this question but he didn't answer it. "Well, it seems to me that you two know my one year old son."  
"One year old," Ron said, trying with all his might not to laugh, "How can Harry James Potter be one year old? For a start he left Hogwarts two months ago," Ron added, still trying not to laugh.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Turn into your animagus and we will tell you," Ron said.  
"Why?" James said, looking at Ron and Hermione.  
"Harry would want the truth wether you are who you say you are-because Harry thinks you're dead," Ron said.  
"What the hell?" James said, "Why does he think that?" he added, looking from Hermione to Ron. Ron wouldn't answer so the man sighed and transformed into a stag. Ron's mouth fell open.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed. The stag turned back into human.

* * *

Harry walked into the room that he had once owned sixteen years ago this room was worse than the hall down stairs. There were scorch marks here and there. Then suddenly Harry tripped over something.

"Ouch! What the?" Harry said painfully. He grabbed his glasses and turned to see what he had tripped over. He saw a shape but nothing else in the darkness, so he got up, rubbing his chest and he bent down to pick up his wand which was still lit and he held it up high. Harry saw another body covered in dust. He moved a little to the right and saw a face carved into a terrified look, dusty fiery-red hair sprawled across the floor.  
Harry then put his hand in one of the pockets and pulled out his mother's wand, Harry felt astounded and surprised. His mother had not even bothered to use her wand to save her life like Voldemort's mother had done.  
Harry suddenly had the urge to start crying.

"HARRY!" he heard.

_I know that scream. _  
And he left the room quickly thoughts running through his head. Thoughts like:

_Death Eaters, the Horcrux or__, worse, Voldemort_. He was so worried and was in such a hurry that he was out of the room before he could see another flash of blinding white light.  
When he got to the staircase he saw a man with his back facing Harry. The man was actually looking at Ron and Hermione, who had shocked faces.  
Hermione then looked up at Harry.

"Its okay, Harry," she said still shocked.  
"It's your dad," Ron mouthed to him. Before Ron mouthed that one message to him, Harry was just about to step onto the first step and then he froze after it. The man then turned around to look at Harry, then he grinned. Harry felt really sick in the stomach now and hoped his face didn't show it. Then Harry turned at the sound of someone tripping over and out of the darkness came a woman. The woman had fiery-red hair; she got up and started brushing dust off her robes. When she looked up she stared at Harry with emerald green eyes, then she looked at James.  
"James," she said, looking down at the man who looked like James Potter, though Harry still didn't believe it. Remus had warned him about some Death Eaters being able to get the files of certain people kept by the Ministry. She ran down the stairs and hugged the man. They parted and looked up at Harry who didn't do anything but lean against the wall. He crossed his legs and was playing with his wand which was still alight. "James, who are these people?" she said, looking back at James.  
"I am guessing that you are Harry. By what these two have told me so far," James said to Harry in a tone and voice that shoved against the memory barrier that blocked the memories he had lost at the time of his first near-death experience, gesturing towards Ron and Hermione.  
Harry quirked his eyebrow and glared angrily at Ron and Hermione in the corner of his eye.

"I might be," Harry said, not changing his position.  
"What? No Harry is only one year old," Lily said, looking up at Harry then back at James.  
"No Lily, these two told me that we have been dead for sixteen years," James said, grabbing Lily's shoulders gently. Lily looked back up at Harry with wide eyes. Harry didn't bother about it. He wasn't going to show any happiness or excitement until he had proof that the two people were who he thought they were and who they said they were.  
"So, how do I know I can trust you then?" Harry said, looking down at them. James rolled his eyes and pointed his thumb in the direction of Ron and Hermione.  
"They made me turn into my animagus," he said.  
"Can you do it again so that I know?" Harry said, with a quirked eyebrow.  
The man sighed and was going to retort back to Harry but when he saw the look that Lily gave him.

"Alright but this is the last time," James said with a heavy and grumpy sigh. He leaned forward and slowly morphed into a stag. Harry came down the stairs carefully and started investigating the animal's front, left leg for the scar that Remus had told Harry about. Remus had done it one full moon one time in their fifth year when they first started doing the adventures under the night sky once a month. He stood up straight, sighed and nodded. He then turned to Ron and Hermione, completely ignoring the fact that his parents were back to life.  
"Did you find it?" he asked them.  
"No, there isn't any in this house," Hermione said, shaking her head. Harry started to stroke his chin.  
"It must have been a set up," Harry said, thinking carefully.  
"Well, we might as well go back to The Burrow then," Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement.  
"But what about your parents, Harry?" Hermione whispered, "You can't just leave them here" she added, even more concerned.  
"Alright but if they are Death Eaters then we'll be in big trouble," Harry said. He turned back to face his parents, "Do you want to come with us?" Harry asked. The reason for asking them was a little trick because Sirius had told Harry that his father used to make sure it was okay with Lily before he went anywhere.  
"Can we Lily?" James said pleadingly to Lily.  
"There is no need to do that James," Lily said, looking at her husband with disgust, "You're not a seventeen year old anymore," Lily added, "Sure."

They exited the house one after another. Harry, Ron and Hermione had their wands out at the ready to strike if any Death Eaters turned up. James hurried to catch up with his son.  
"So where are we going?" he asked. Harry jumped at the sound of his voice.  
"The Burrow," Harry said, "And can you please not do that again-aww-dad?"

It felt really weird calling someone _dad_ because he had spent all his life calling every person he met by their own names. He had never called anyone dad before, as far back as he could remember anyway.  
"So, who am I going to meet there?" James asked curiously.  
"Umm, Remus and the rest of the Weasley's, I guess," Harry answered.  
"Hmmm, So Sirius lives by himself, does he?" James said cheekily. This sudden mention of Sirius made Harry's insides freeze.  
"Umm-well-no actually he kind of-well-died," Harry said, he had been hoping that James would leave the subject of Sirius to Remus.  
"What?" James said, stopping dead in his tracks and Harry turned to face his dad "He's dead-When?" he added.

Harry took a deep breath.  
"My fifth year and its all my fault he's not alive," Harry said.

Then he felt a tear slide down his cheek and he wiped it away restlessly as he turned back around and started off again.  
Lily caught up with James, who was staring at Harry's retreating back.

"What's up sweetheart?" she said, looking back at husband.  
"I've lost my best friend," James said, a tear slowly rolled down his cheek as well.  
"Who?" Lily asked worriedly.  
"Sirius," James said just managing to get the word out.  
"So did Harry ever know him?" she asked, looking back at her son's retreating back.  
"Must have, a tear rolled down his cheek and he knew who I was talking about," James answered.

"Come on you two!" Ron said, "You don't want Death Eaters to find you!"

Then the couple moved forwards to catch up to the others.

* * *

_**A/N: **I hope you liked it. Make sure you report to me and tell me what you think. Sorry about the long cliff hanger. I've been really busy. Make sure you read my new story. Movies-Speed Racer-Come Home Rex!_

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	5. Are You A Quittich Player Or Not?

**_A/N:_**_ That's the same with this so enjoy!_

**Are You A Quittich Player o****r Not?**

They reached a big fallen tree. The tree was taller than Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron stowed their wands into their pockets and nodded once to Hermione.

"No, you two are not jumping anything," Hermione said sternly.

"Hermione this isn't the time," Harry said, "We can't go off the path and the tree is too heavy to lift with magic or the normal way."

"Harry, last time you almost broke your arm by jumping a fence and Ron almost broke his neck at the same time," Hermione stated sternly, moving towards Harry and Ron, and pointing her finger at both of them.

"Try and stop me," Harry claimed, before he turned around and jumped onto the tree. He turned around and winked, grinning smugly. Hermione put her hands on her hips and shook her head as she huffed the word, "Boys."

Ron jumped up onto the tree as well.

"Ron, don't come down!" they heard Harry call painfully from the other side.

"Told you so Harry! Now what happened this time?" Hermione yelled, "Is it your arm or your leg?" she added.

"No, something much worse!" Harry yelled back. Ron suddenly jumped back down as a jet of green light missed him.

"You-Know-Who and about four Death Eaters," Ron said.

"What?" Lily and James said.

"Just don't go around there. Don't worry, he'll be alright," Hermione said, rummaging around in her bag for something. Then she took out a silvery cloak, "Put this on."

She threw the cloak to them. James caught it out of reflexes.

"Don't interfere what ever you do. We don't want him knowing you two are back," Ron said as James threw the cloak over Lily and himself. Then there was another green light which was soon taken over by silver. They heard a yell of fury and everything went back to normal.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked when Harry came over the log.

"Yeah," Harry said, coughing a bit. He jumped down and landed on his feet.

"He's gone."

James pulled the cloak off of himself and Lily.

"Sorry about you two having to see that. Most people wouldn't want me as a son," he added, "I am very different to most wizards and witches but this isn't a place to talk about it."

"Harry, how are we going to get back to The Burrow?" Hermione asked.

"We can try apparating," Harry said, wiping sweat off the back of his neck.

"But Harry we're not far enough," Ron said, "And we can't go this way anymore."

"I know Ron," Harry said, getting frustrated.

"Alright mate."

"What if we go back and apparate from there?" Harry asked.

"I'm okay with whatever you decide mate," Ron agreed without a complaint.

The next morning they arrived at The Burrow with a group of very cold people it was sun rise and Harry could tell that everyone was having breakfast.

"We'll take them through the front," Harry told Ron and Hermione and they nodded in agreement. They went around to the front door and rang the doorbell. Through the glass they could see someone coming towards the door. Harry was thinking the same thing over and over again in his head.

_Please let it be Remus, Please let it be Remu__s._

Thankfully it was Remus's voice that came from inside.

"Who is it?" he said warningly, Harry turned to look at his father, who was shocked.  
"Remus, its okay. It's Harry, Ron and Hermione," Harry replied firmly.  
"Okay, then what shape does your Patronus form into?" Remus asked him.  
"Stag!" Harry replied "What did dad and Sirius call you being a werewolf in public?" Harry asked firmly.  
"Why, Oh! Why did we have to choose this question for me?" Remus muttered from behind the door.

"Just answer the question, Remus. It's not as if it's a trick question or something," Harry said impatiently.  
"Alright then," Remus said, "My furry little problem," they heard him mumble and he opened the door and looked up to see James and Lily, then he smiled.  
He walked forward, "Hey, Prongs," he said, holding out his hand. James's eyebrows went up but took it and pulled Remus into a brotherly hug.

"Prongs-you're-choking-me," Remus said with difficultly and James let him go, "Come in, we just started eating breakfast," Remus said. So they followed Remus into the kitchen. Mrs Weasley didn't notice Lily and James at first. "Harry, Ron, Hermione. You're all back earlier than usual," she said with a surprised note in her voice.  
"Lily, James. How are you?" she said, noticing them, "Would you like some pancakes?" Mrs Weasley added happily, placing five more plates down at the table.

"Yes thank you, Molly," said Lily and they all sat down at the table. Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking amongst themselves. While Fred and George were talking to James about the Marauders Map

"So you're Prongs from the map?" said Fred.  
"Wicked!" said George, both of them sounding amazed.  
"Yep," James replied.  
"But then who would Moony and Wormtail be?" said George, "We know Sirius was Padfoot."

James's expression changed for the slightest of a second.  
"Well Moony is in the chair right next to me," James said while jerking his head towards Remus. Fred and George's mouths fell open at once. Then they both decided to go back to eating the rest of their pancakes.

"Thank-you for taking care of Harry for us, Molly," Lily thanked Mrs Weasley.  
"Oh! It was no problem, Lily," Molly said, "He's always been no problem to handle," she added, sweetly. Harry almost choked on some pancake he was chewing because in fact he and Ron had been a lot of trouble in the last few weeks that they had lived at The Burrow.  
Like one of the times when Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny were playing a small game of Quittich. Ron had accidentally dropped the ball they were using as the Quaffle. Unfortunately Harry was right underneath Ron and Harry had hit the ball through the kitchen window.

Mrs Weasley had gotten so angry at him that she had told him he was not allowed to play Quittich for a whole week. Even though only Remus was meant to give out punishments to him, Harry, alone. But unluckily Remus had agreed with the punishment and watched Harry very closely throughout that week to make sure he didn't even touch his broom.  
"Okay Harry, you can have your Fireboat back now. It's in my room," said Remus.  
"Yes!" Harry said happily.

So Harry and Ron went up to Remus's room to get Harry's Firebolt. When he and Ron got back down, they went outside where everyone was sitting down on the grass and watching Fred, George and Ginny flying on their brooms. Ron walked over to the shed to get his Cleansweep out.

* * *

Harry went and sat next to his father on the grass.  
"They're pretty good, aren't they?" Harry said and James turned to look at him  
"Yeah," he said, "If only I could hop in the air and chase after a snitch or make a few goals with a Quaffle," he added, sadly.

Harry looked up into the sky.

"Maybe you can," Harry replied happily.  
"How can I?" James answered, "I don't have my broom with me," he added. Harry looked back at his father with raised eyebrows.  
"Come on, Harry!" Ron called.  
"I'm coming!" Harry called back to Ron, "Follow me, dad."

James followed Harry over to the shed where the brooms were usually kept. Harry picked up Charlie's old broom that had been left there because Charlie had gotten a new one. Harry staggered back out of the shed, putting the broom into his father's hand. They smiled at each other for a few seconds.

"Are you coming or what?" Ron yelled down at him from his broom.  
"Coming!" Harry yelled back to him, he started walking off to the middle of the field and then turned back to his dad "You coming or what?" he said.

His father started walking until he came in line with Harry.

They mounted the brooms and kicked off from the ground. Harry felt happy to be back in the air again.  
"Harry, catch!" Ron yelled from his left, Ron threw the ball and Harry went into a dive and caught the ball. He was only a few metres from the ground when he pulled out of the dive just in time. When everyone on the ground saw what he had just done they all started clapping.  
Harry looked over at his father who had his mouth hanging. Then he decided to close it and join in with the clapping, Harry flew over towards him.  
"Do you know what?" Harry asked his father "That's how I became Seeker for the Gryffindor Quittich team in my first year," he added.  
"You're kidding me" James replied sounding very amazed with his eyebrows up and Harry laughed at the look on his father's face.  
Harry winked intently at him and then he flew over towards Ron.  
Then Harry had a race with Ron to the shed; Ron was right on his tail until Harry found himself slowing down.

"What the?" Harry frowned, "Hey dad, that's cheating," Harry said, turning around to see his dad doing some sort enchantment with his wand which was pulling Harry backwards.  
"Go ahead, Ron!" James called to Ron who sped up and reached the shed roof before James took the enchantment off Harry's Firebolt.  
"Thanks, Mr Potter," Ron said to James who gave Ron a wink.  
"Anytime Ron."  
When the others had gotten back down onto the ground Mrs Weasley came running out of the kitchen holding a camera and a photo album. She handed the album to Lily who started looking at the photos inside. James walked over with Remus to have a look at them. "Okay, one of all of you together," she added to all the others.

"We'll go from the middle and outwards," Mrs Weasley said, "Lily, if you and James want to be in it that's fine."

"No thank-you Molly," Lily said, looking at the pictures with James. So Mrs Weasley started sorting everyone else out into a group. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the front, middle as usual.  
"That's a good one," Mrs Weasley said, taking the picture.

* * *

Harry and Ron had put a woopy cushion on Mrs Weasley's chair while she made some sandwiches and luckily no one saw them put it there. Though Harry was sure he saw James watch them out of the corner of his eye. Harry suddenly had the thought that his dad was going to tell Mrs Weasley that he and Ron did it.

"Harry, Remus will take you to the Ministry tomorrow so you can get that Aurror interview over and done with," said Mr Weasley. Suddenly James got up from his seat.  
"Could I have word with you, Harry?" he asked Harry, walking towards the stairs.

Harry nodded as he got up and followed James. James turned to face him when they were out of earshot of the others.

"Now, did I actually hear the words that I thought I heard?" he said with the accent of surprise and raised eyebrow, "That you want to be an Aurror."  
"Yes, that's what I want to be," Harry replied dully.  
"Why would it be that?" James said.

Harry didn't know what to say and how to say it.

"Well, it's really only because I got high marks in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, I just scraped a 'O' in Potions and the rest went good enough for me to become an Aurror," Harry said, trying to say this carefully.  
"Okay then, that's good enough for me."

He turned to head back to the table and then he turned back to Harry.

"Oh! And if I were you I'd take the woopy cushion off Mrs Weasley's chair. You don't want to get Fred and George blamed for it now, do you?" he added, with a warning look in his eyes.  
"Okay."

He walked over to his chair and he sat back down. Harry pointed his wand at the Mrs Weasley's chair and did a charm that made the cushion disappear.

* * *

_**A/N: **The next chapter awaits you._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	6. The Next Miracle From A Loved One

**The Next Miracle from a Loved One**

The next morning Harry woke up to find some robes at the end of his bed. So he got up quickly and got dressed ready to go to the Ministry and he left the room leaving a snoring Ron behind. While Harry was on his way down the stairs he was thinking about the dream he had had before he woke up. It was about his mum and dad, who came back to life.  
When Harry got to the kitchen he saw that Mrs Weasley and Remus were the only ones awake. Harry sat down and started eating his breakfast, he hoped he would get the job, he also hoped he'd get Kingsley as his trainer. Then he turned to Remus and Harry saw that he was happier than usual and then Harry heard voices from outside and for the first time since he had been in the kitchen he saw that there was a tent outside.  
"You kept me awake all night, James and you now it," said a woman's voice.  
"For the last time….I-Do-Not-SNORE!" said the man who's name was James.  
"Well, tomorrow night you can record yourself," said the woman with a little giggle, "Then we'll see whose right."  
"The good old days," Remus whispered so only Harry could hear him.  
"What do you mean?" Harry said, looking away from the window to Remus.  
"Don't worry."  
"If everyone wants breakfast come and get it, now!" Mrs Weasley yelled up the stairs,  
and a few seconds later Fred and George were down at the table, and were through their third plateful of servings when Hermione and Ginny came down sleepily.

Remus went outside to join the argument that Lily and James were still having, Mrs Weasley had to go upstairs to get Ron out of bed and they arrived a few minutes later. "You are just lucky I saved you some breakfast, Ron," she said, shaking her head while putting a plate down in front of him.

* * *

Harry had just finished his interview with the Head of the Aurror department and he was being taken to see his trainer and to see which cubical would be his to work in. Harry then realised that his trainer was not Kingsley, but unluckily it was Mad-Eye "We decided the best Aurror in the whole entire office," said the Head, "Mr Potter, this is Mad Eye Moody," he added with a smile.  
"Ah! so I've got you, aye," Moody growled at Harry.

Harry nodded his head in reply.

"Well then, follow me, Potter," Moody growled at him and he turned and limped down the isle, Harry decided to follow him so he wouldn't get lost.  
They walked up and down the isles, Harry saying hello to a few people whom he knew like Tonks, Kingsley and others who Mad-Eye introduced him too.

"Did anyone tell yah that your father was an Aurror as well?" Mad-Eye growled at him, Harry stopped dead in his tracks.  
"What?" Harry said stunned, "He was an Aurror?"  
"Yep," Mad-Eye said happy that Harry didn't know something for once, "Don't worry Potter, I'm only being your trainer for a couple of months then he'll be taking yah." "Come on, hurry up," Mad-Eye growled at him angrily.

Harry continued to follow him, then they stopped right at the end of the row where Mad- Eye's cubical was and next to it was Harry's cubicle.

"Sit down, Potter," he growled at Harry again, then he turned to Harry, "Now listen to me, Potter," he growled at Harry, "Not many Aurror trainers would allow this, but since we know each other you can call me either Moody or Mad-Eye, alright?"

Harry nodded to show he understood.  
"This cubicle is yours, no-one else's alright you can do what you like with it-and just to tell you no other Aurror in this office has to train someone, okay, other than Tonks who is Weasley's trainer but I'm sure you already know that."

"So there will be no-one else my age other than Ron," Harry said nervously.  
"That's right, Potter."  
"Oh! Isn't becoming an Aurror very popular?" Harry said still felling nervous, he was looking at the electric-blue eye which was zooming around in its socket and it started to make Harry sick so he looked at something else.

_I'll get used to it__._  
"Yes you are right about that. Being an Aurror is very dangerous and there are not many wizards and witches that think it is a good career because the chance of being killed is very high" he said strongly. "I'll take you back to the front entrance to Lupin, shall I?" he added but it wasn't in his usual growl it was in a nice and gentle one.  
Harry nodded and got up and Moody put a sign on the Harry's cubicle that said 'Harry Potter'.

Then he followed Moody back to the entrance where Remus was waiting for him "Thank-you for bringing him, Remus," Mad-Eye growled at Remus.  
"I'll be bringing him every morning he needs to be here, until of course James is able to go back out into the open again," Remus replied back.

* * *

"Harry we got permission from the head of the Department of Mysteries to have a look around the death room before it gets destroyed next week," Remus told Harry, who seemed to have noticed that Remus was happier than Harry had ever seen him.  
"What exactly did they use the room for?"  
"That's one thing I'd like to know, but there have been rumours that they used the veil to punish members that told things to outsiders," Remus replied with a puzzled look on his face.  
"What would mum and dad be doing right now?" Harry asked, trying to sound normal.  
"Well, they'd probably be fixing the house up. You know, repairing the windows, fixing the doors to their hinges again and cleaning up," Remus replied, thinking of a few things they'd be doing and Harry nodded.  
"Why couldn't I have helped?" Harry asked Remus who seemed to have some trouble thinking of an answer to this one.  
"Because…..because…umm…..Well! We organised your interview today so we could get it over and done with," Remus stuttered but Harry could tell that was not quite true but he decided not to think about it right now. Before Harry could say anything else they were at the door that led to the Department of Mysteries. "Harry, you don't have to come in with me, okay?" Remus told Harry.  
"No, I'll be fine really," Harry said even though he felt a bit sick in the stomach. They entered through the door.  
"Oh! Just through that door," said a lady at the desk hurriedly, as she pointed to the door that was diagonally to their left.  
They entered the room and again Harry felt the same horrible feeling of life in the room as he had felt when he had arrived at Godric's Hollow two days ago. Remus went to the marks that had been made by Bellatrix's curse that had hit Sirius square in the chest which was the killing curse that had caused Sirius's death. Harry jumped down from bench to bench all the way to the bottom, then he walked right up to the veil "Harry, don't you slip!" Remus yelled down to him warningly with a bit of worry. Harry didn't take his eyes off the veil and he felt the urge to lift the cloth up and pull Sirius up out of it but Remus's warning had stopped him from doing it.  
Harry then looked up. At the other end something or someone was climbing out the other end. Harry moved closer towards the person and when the person straightened up he saw the face he hadn't seen for two years.  
"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled happily and before the man new what was happening Harry had rammed into Sirius's stomach. The man was stunned by this at first but Sirius looked down at the teenager in front of him.  
"Harry," he said as he knelt down to look at his godson properly, "You've grown I see," he said with a smile.

Harry nodded still not able to believe it.  
Sirius straightened up and looked up at Remus, who had obviously come down from the top row "Well, I see you haven't changed one bit," Remus said, staring at Sirius with a serious look on his face. Remus held out a hand and Sirius raised an eyebrow in surprise but he took it and Remus pulled Sirius into a surprising hug.  
Harry started towards the door.

"Harry, you're not going anywhere!" Remus yelled after him and Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.  
"Um, Remus, aren't you forgetting something?" Sirius said. Harry watched the conversation with real suspicion and interest.  
Remus thought for a moment.

"No."

Then something weird happened Sirius started doing sign language and Remus took it in with understanding.  
"No, Sirius," Remus said, "I hate to say this mate but Harry isn't really your godson anymore," Remus added and Harry's eyebrow went straight up.  
_How is Sirius not my godfather anymore?_  
Then Harry remembered.

_Oh! That's wh__y._

His parents were back and he was also a legal adult now and he didn't really need a parent to look after him anymore.

* * *

_**A/N:** Tell me what you think._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	7. The Broken Bone

**The Broken Bone**

It took Remus and Harry half an hour to leave because Sirius was afraid that if he took one step out of the room everyone would scream for the Dementors. When Sirius walked out however, he was surprised but he didn't talk to anyone and tried hiding behind Remus and when someone said hello he just nodded.  
"Sirius, can you please stop hiding behind me, you are embarrassing me," Remus said to Sirius for the sixth time.  
"Sirius, the Ministry gave you a pardon two years ago."  
"We can apparate over here," Remus said.  
Again Harry felt the sensation of being squeezed through a thin tube, soon enough he felt his feet hit the ground. Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was standing in front of Godric's Hollow, where James was lazily trying to fix the living room window.  
Only the worst thing was instead of fixing it he was making it a more broken window than before.

"Lily, can you come and do this for me?" he said.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand and whispered; "Reparo," and the window repaired itself.  
"Thank-you, Hun," James said.  
"For what?" Lily asked from the front door.  
"Didn't you?"  
"No, I didn't," Lily said back.  
"Oh!"  
"Don't worry, it was me," Harry said, walking towards the house.  
"Harry, did you do it?" James said, his mouth hanging slightly open.  
"Yeah!"  
"Sirius, Remus would you like to come inside?" Lily said, looking over at the other two.  
"Yes thank-you, Lily," Remus answered.  
"I'll stay out here," Sirius answered.  
"Alright," Lily answered and she walked back in with Remus close behind her.  
"Um, where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.  
"They're still at The Burrow," James answered.  
"I'll just call them then, shall I?" Harry asked politely, turning to head in the other direction.  
"And how exactly are you going to do that?" James asked Harry's back.  
"Well, it's this way, all the DA members have marks on their right fore-arms."  
"The what?" James asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
"DA stands for Dumbledore's Army. It's a club that I started in my fifth year and whoever is of age works with the Order," Harry explained.  
"Show me."

So Harry pulled up the right sleeve and showed it to his father. On his fore-arm was a lightning- bolt shape with a wand crossed over the lightning bolt shape and underneath it were Harry's initials H.J.P - which stood for Harry James Potter. The lightning-bolt shape stood for Harry being the leader of the group and the wand stood for everyone in the group used magic against any dark magic.  
"All any member has to do is put the tip of their wand against it," Harry said as he did so, "-and whisper the initials of the person or people that they want. In my case I want to contact Ron and Hermione, so I say," he said, "R.F.W and H.J.G."

As he said the initials Ron and Hermione both appeared behind him.  
"Hey, Harry!" Ron yelled at Harry and Harry gave a cheeky smile and winked before he turned around to face his two best friends.  
"Uh, oh!" Sirius whispered.  
"What?" James whispered back.  
"Don't you worry."  
"So did you get-," Ron started, "-Sirius?"  
"Hey, Ron!" Sirius called.  
"Am I dreaming or something, Harry?" Ron said worriedly.  
"Ron its true….Sirius was never dead," Harry answered.  
"Bloody hell!" Ron said.  
"Well at least you're not alone now, Harry," Hermione said, with a bit of enthusiasm and happiness in her voice.  
"What did you want, Harry?"  
"I want you guys to help me with something?" Harry said, a mischief gleam sparked up in his eye.  
"Oh! No, Harry," Hermione said wearily, "I'm going back to The Burrow," she added, as she turned on her heel and started walking off towards the front gate.  
"Come on, Hermione," Harry said pleadingly, "I need you just to help me with a little bit of the plan, please?"  
"Oh! Alright," she said, deciding to give up on trying to walk away, "So what is this brilliant plan of yours and I'll decide wether I'll help or not, okay?" she added, sounding really annoyed with Harry now.

* * *

"**AHHH!**" James and Sirius yelled at the same time as a bucket of soot was poured over their heads when they had walked into the kitchen. Harry, Ron and Hermione started laughing their heads off even though part of their plan was not to laugh.

"Alright you three. What did you do?" Lily said crankily at the three of them.

Hermione stopped laughing at once; obviously she was doing it because Ron and Harry were laughing.  
"Ask Harry," Hermione said hurriedly.

Harry and Ron stopped laughing at once and started creeping away.  
"**Harry James Potter!**" Lily said, her hands on her hips, noticing that Harry and Ron were trying to sneak out of the room. Harry turned back around with a weary smile. "Ron, Hermione, you may go back to The Burrow, please?"

Harry waved goodbye to Hermione and Ron as they walked out of the room.

"Harry, if you think making that face is going to get you out of trouble, think again," she added again, so Harry decided to put a different face on.  
"You are in serious trouble young man," she said angrily, "Now once the top half of the house has been fixed you will go up to your room and stay there until I call you down for dinner."

Harry blowed air out of the corner of his mouth and muttered something under his breath as he turned to the door.

"What did you say?" Lily asked sharply to his back as he walked out the front door and walked lazily around the yard, Harry didn't reply. Occasionally he would hear a smash coming from the house and a yell of reply from his mother to the noises that were possibly made by dad or Sirius.  
Harry had always wanted his parents back and it was only his second day with his parents and he had gotten into trouble already.

_What's going to happen next__-a broken bone or something?_

Then at that precise moment he tripped over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground.

"Ouch," he mumbled painfully.

He tried getting up but failed, his leg was broken and there was NOTHING he could do about it and the bad thing was his parents didn't know he was out here with a broken leg.  
A few hours had past and it started to get cold and dark and nobody had come out looking for him then he heard voices coming from the house.

"James, can you tell Harry dinner's ready?" Lily's voice said from inside the house. Harry heard the sound of his father going up the stairs. Then Harry turned because he thought he had heard a sound behind him then he looked closer and saw two - no - three Dementors gliding over towards him from within the trees.  
_Oh! No, not now!_

He'd had enough of Dementors always turning up when he was in no way of being able to escape. He pulled out his wand and thought of the memory of Dumbledore's calm, light blues eyes looking at him and at that moment he felt life in him and without saying an incantation he pointed his wand at the middle Dementor and with that the Dementor glided away. So Harry repeated the spell twice to get rid of the other Dementor's and once all of them were gone Harry lost consciousness.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry about taking so long on this but luckily enough for you guys this isn't even close to halfway yet. There is about 20 chapters in this story._

Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs


	8. The Life Rturns to a Worthy Man

**The Life Returns to a Worthy Man**

Three miles away, on the edge of the black lake in the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The old Headmaster of Hogwarts woke up from what he **THOUGHT** was a long sleep. Then he realised he was in pitch darkness; he tried yelling out for someone but there was no answer. He felt his wand lying beside him; so he picked it up and the white marble tomb around him crack.  
He climbed out and headed off towards the gates. When he got to the gates, he opened them and walked down the drive after locking them back up with the enchantments he took off the lock. When he got to Hogwarts Station he stopped and apparated to The Burrow where he found a very shocked Mr and Mrs Weasley.

* * *

Harry's parents along with Sirius and Remus were looking for Harry all over the place, they had looked all through the house. James had even looked for Harry on the roof and then when Remus and Sirius checked the yard. It was about half past one in the morning when they found Harry unconscious on the ground.

* * *

Harry groaned and he opened his eyes and saw a pair of calm, twinkling blue eyes looking at him, his vision was blurry.

"Oh!" the man said, "Thank goodness you're okay, Harry."

Harry suddenly woke up to himself. He knew those eyes and that voice but it couldn't be him, it couldn't be the person he was thinking of, he was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. Dumbledore died two years ago, he did. Harry had even watched the curse hit him. Well loads of funny things had happened in the past few days; so Harry grabbed his glasses from the bedside table, he sat up and put them on. He looked up into the calm face of his old Headmaster and smiled.  
"What….What happened?" Harry said in surprise.  
"You should be able to tell me," Dumbledore sad very calmly, "Your mother and father told me along with Sirius and Remus about your little prank that you got your friends, Mr Weasley and Ms Granger, to help you with yesterday evening. Which I think was clever but not very good to do. Especially doing it in front of Lily because the Lily I knew in her school years did not like most of the pranks that James did at school."

"I just thought it would be funny to do it on dad and Sirius because you know," Harry said, feeling really guilty now.  
"Well, I'll tell you this," Dumbledore said with a smile, "James Potter and Sirius Black loved, and still do I think, playing jokes on others but they have always hated it when pranks get played on them….you get the drift," he added.

Harry looked down and away from the calm face to think better because of a headache and he looked back up and nodded.

"Very good, well then," Dumbledore said, "Now Harry, I would like you to tell me what happened after you left the house for your little walk outside," he added more seriously.  
Harry waited for a while so he could find his voice.

"I was walking down the side of the house and I said: _'What will happen next a broken bone or something?'_" Harry started.  
"Did you say that?" Dumbledore said sounding worried.  
"Yes, then after I said it I tripped over a root that was sticking up out of the ground and I tried getting up but fell back down, so I guessed that I had a broken leg," Harry continued.  
"Well you got that right."  
"Then a few hours later three Dementor's came - but they didn't attack me," Harry added because of the look on Dumbledore's face.

"And I did some sort of spell without saying an incantation, not even thinking one and the Dementor's just went, then some strength left me…and then I must have fallen unconscious."

It was silent for a few minutes until Dumbledore broke it.  
"Well, I'd have to say this," Dumbledore said, thinking hard to himself,  
"Where are mum and dad?" Harry interrupted.  
"They are downstairs with Sirius and Remus and I daresay that Lily is - well feeling quite bad about herself."  
"Why?" Harry said, trying to think of why she would think it was her fault.  
"Well, she thinks that if she hadn't have gotten angry with you for that little incident yesterday then you wouldn't have had the chance of getting a broken leg," Dumbledore said casually.  
"But it wasn't her fault."  
"I know it wasn't her fault," Dumbledore replied with a strong and calm voice, "You see Harry," Dumbledore added as he came up the bed closer to Harry.

"Your parent's do not know that you grew up without proper discipline and Lily reacted the right way - and as I said before James and Sirius have always liked playing pranks on others but have never liked it when others do it to them," Dumbledore paused.

"Have I got that clear?" he added more sternly.

Harry nodded honestly in reply.

"Okay."

* * *

"Oh sweetheart," Lily said when she came into the room followed by Remus, Sirius and James. "I'm sorry for getting up you like that," she added as she gave Harry a hug.  
James then came over and stuck out a hand, Harry was shocked but he new this trick. He took it and as expected his dad had pulled him into a squeezed hug. He knelt down and held Harry's chin up to get Harry to look at him in the eye. Harry looked into the eyes of his father and saw tear run down his cheek.  
"I'm just going to have to put up with this, won't I?" James said, looking into his son's emerald green eyes. Harry didn't look away, the hazel eyes were the exact ones as the pictures in Harry's photo album from Hagrid had shown.

Harry nodded; "Yep," he said, his father dropped the gaze with a huge smile.  
"Um - dad, Sirius" Harry said.

Sirius came forward.  
"Yeah!" they said at the same time.  
"To make it up to you guys - I want you guys to come with me to destroy the next horcrux," Harry said hopefully.

Sirius and James looked at each other and turned back to Harry.  
"We take that offer," Sirius said.  
"Only on one condition-," James said, tapping Harry on the nose, "-You don't play any more pranks."

Harry nodded; "I'll do anything," Harry added.  
-"Well you guys are lucky because yesterday Moody gave me the next horcrux's where-a-bouts" Remus said.  
"Yes" Harry, his dad and Sirius said at the same time doing a three way high five. Where Harry's right hand and Sirius's left hand came together and Sirius's right hand and James's left came together and Harry's left hand and James's right hand came together all at the same time.  
"I hate to spoil the fun here but Harry cannot go until his leg is healed" Lily said.  
"Can't I have Crutches or something?" Harry said.  
"And how exactly would you destroy a horcrux when you're on Crutches" Lily added moving forward with her hands on her hips. Harry gave her a look that made her laugh "Oh Harry, you know James hasn't given me that look for years" she added when she settled down.  
"Umm," Harry said.  
"You will have to wait until Harry's leg is healed," Dumbledore said firmly.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry for it being so short, it used to be longer but I didn't like the section that I've taken away._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	9. The Unbelievable Captures

**The Unbelievable Captures**

"Well, that one was easy," Harry said, picking up the broken tea cup.  
"What do you mean by easy?" James asked, wiping sweat off his brow.  
"Well what I mean is this one was the easiest horcrux I've destroyed so far," Harry answered, walking past his father towards the door, he opened it slightly.

"Um, guys I don't think we're ever going to get back to Godric's Hollow," he added.  
"Why do you say that?" Sirius asked, looking out the window, "Oh no!"

"Let's go through the back way," Sirius said with a thought.  
"Good idea."  
But they walked right into a crowd of Death Eaters.

"Oh bugger," Harry said as the Death Eaters started closing in on them.

"Turn into your animagi," Harry whispered to the other two out of the corner of his mouth.  
"Uww, are we playing Chinese Whispers?" cackled Bellatrix from within the circle, "I see you haven't changed one bit since our last meeting-first you boss five other kids around, now you're bossing your father and my little baby cousin," she added with her high-pitched voice.  
"I'm not a baby anymore, Bella and why in the madness would you still call me your cousin. I don't even call you that anymore!" Sirius yelled at her furiously.  
"**NOW!**"

Then Harry, Sirius and James transformed and started running all except Harry's father who was galloping along side Sirius but Harry was falling behind and slowed down but he did not stop in his tracks. Then a couple of seconds later a rope caught him around the neck then another one came over his head. He jumped, pulled, rolled on the ground and even tried cutting the ropes with his almost adult canine fangs but he couldn't break free of the ropes, so he sat with his head bowed and panting from the energy he used so unwisely, some Death Eaters laughed.  
Then suddenly Lucius came walking over with a dog halter and an chain lead, he started walking towards Harry and the Death Eaters holding the ropes tightened their grip and pulled harder. So Harry couldn't move left or right then he felt another rope come over his head from behind him, obviously to stop him charging at Lucius. So Harry just barred his teeth, growled, snapped and snarled in warning. When Lucius reached Harry he put the halter around Harry's muzzle and clipped it closed at the back of his head before attaching the lead to it at Harry's throat. Harry growled a warning, then he launched forward before Malfoy Sr. could adjust the halter to make it the right size, sending the Death Eaters that were supposed to be preventing this sprawling to the ground. Harry caught the man's hand in his jaws.

Malfoy swore and gruffly tightened the halter and the others started pulling Harry back.  
"Let's see if you can escape this time, Potter," Lucius said with a big grin on his face and he handed the chain to Draco Malfoy, his son. Who jerked Harry towards a brown horse and he attached the chain to the saddle before walking away and getting onto a black horse. Then the boy galloped away to help the others who had gone after James and Sirius. Harry stayed there chained to the horse for what felt like hours. After a while he looked up and saw that the Death Eaters had caught both Sirius and James.  
Sirius had a halter as well, the same as Harry; he was also being held control of by Bellatrix, while Harry's father had a bridle on his face and who was leading him, none other than Severus Snape. Who had his lip curled into his horrible smile. Harry stood up wagging his tail and he did a playful bow to Sirius but was ignored. His father glanced at him and tried to get to him but got pulled back into line by Snape. Then the horse Harry was tied to was jerked forwards so Harry had no choice but to follow without complaint.  
When they were walking along Harry and Sirius had tried everything they could think of to get themselves loose from the halters, they even tried attacking the horses they were tied to, but every time they tried it one of the Death Eaters would send the cruciatus curse at them. After one out of a few hits with the curse Harry had lost consciousness and ended up being dragged for the rest of the trip.

* * *

When Harry suddenly went slack James reacted immediately by trying to pull on the halter that had been placed on him. Snape was expecting it though and, surprisingly, he was able to pull the muscular stag back in line and in the right direction. Sirius stared in amazement and worry at his best friend and godson. He tried to fall back to carry Harry but he got shot by another torture curse by his cousin.

Sirius growled in reply.

James stayed silent and tried to keep calm and be alert.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry about the long hold-up guys and this chapter isn't much of a payup so ill think of posting the next chapter soon if you guys tell me what you think of the story, you could even guess whats gonna happen next itf you want._


	10. Two Equals Face to Face

**The Two Equals Face To Face**

Harry woke up to a very big headache, a sore head and a very blurry vision. He sat up holding his head in his hand trying to remember what had happened before he had been knocked unconscious. Then it hit him. Death Eaters had caught him, James and Sirius captive.

"Harry, are you awake?" said a shaky voice that made Harry jump.

It was his dad.

"Dad?" Harry said, "Where are you?" he added.

"I'm right here Harry."

"Where? I can't see you," Harry said and, he heard a few chuckles.

"What is so funny?"

"You haven't got your glasses on Harry," James said happily, "Here."

Harry's eyesight became clear again. Harry saw that his dad was smiling but the smile he was wearing didn't match his condition.

He was heavily scared and bruised.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked worriedly.

"You're just lucky the Death Eaters haven't come back yet."

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked, looking around and then he spotted Sirius in another cell.

"I'm right here Harry," Sirius replied glumly.

He was in the shadows and it was difficult to see him.

"The Death Eaters have come in here about three times to see if you were awake," James said.

Then without warning, Harry's forehead began to sear with pain. He clapped his hands over his scar.

"What is it Harry?" James added worriedly, "What's wrong with him Sirius?" he added, turning to his best friend but Sirius didn't have any time to say anything.

The door burst open and in came Lord Voldemort with two Death Eaters. Harry looked through his fingers with watery, emerald eyes into the man's livid red, slitted ones. "Harry, you're awake! I wondered what took you so long to wake up," Voldemort said with his usual evil snarl.

James moved in front of Harry.

"You'll have to go through me to get to Harry," he said strongly.

"Ahh! James Potter, so the rumour _is_ true, is it?" Voldemort said.

James did not answer but he only glared at Voldemort.

"Now James, you know perfectly well that all I want are answers to my questions and frankly Harry is the only one who can answer them."

"If you're talking about the prophecy then Harry is not the only one," James said.

"Dad, don't!" Harry whispered pleadingly for he knew what Voldemort would do. Voldemort smiled even more.

"Change of plan boys. Bring both of them," Voldemort said happily before leaving the dungeon swiftly and quickly. The two Death Eaters entered the cell and each steered one Potter out.

"Finally, you got here just on time," Voldemort said, smiling at the two Potter's in front of him.

"Do James first, he seems to be feeling a bit lucky today," he added. Two Death Eaters grabbed hold of Harry while another two grabbed hold of James.

"No Harry, don't worry about me," James said, struggling against the two Death Eaters restraining him. Harry got shoved into a cell in a corner of the room furthest away from James. Voldemort kept his eyes on Harry. He only parted the gaze when James was securely chained to the wall.

"Its hard work isn't it Harry," Voldemort said standing up, "Keeping the family together."

He started walking into the middle of the room.

"Of course you two are alike in many ways. Not only by your features but in your behaviour and character," he added, walking towards James.

"You both love being the hero and having attention and fame," he added, touching James's side which caused James to moan in pain. Harry couldn't guess why and how though.

"Isn't that right James-I heard from Severus and Wormtail that you loved all of it when you were at school. Of course I heard the same thing with you Harry," he added, now moving towards Harry; who backed away against the wall. At the mention of Wormtail, James's face went all cold and the usual happy and cheerful glint in his eyes was gone but replaced by an angry glint.

"Or would you rather me call you The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

This caused James to become confused.

"Half of the Wizarding world wouldn't know who that is," Harry said.

"Oh! I'm sure they all know you now," Voldemort said, showing the front page of the Daily Prophet.

It had a picture of him, Sirius and James on it. It read:

_**Harry Potter, James Potter & Sirius Black Missing**_

_Harry Potter (The-Boy-Who-Lived), his father and godfather have gone missing. They went on a journey __to Little Hangleton, the Gaunt Hut and never returned. Ministry Aurors searched the house that has been abandoned for several decades now and have not found a trace of the three. Though they have reported there are a few sets of foot prints, hoof prints and two sets of paw prints leading off into a forest where it is known to hold werewolves who possibly work for You-Know-Who._

_Written by Hermione Granger._

_For more information see page 3._

"This article is published in every Wizarding newspaper and magazine in the wizarding world," Voldemort said, "How can anyone expect you to be my downfall?" he asked, shaking his head.

He turned back around to face James.

"Now back to the fun," he added, moving back towards James. He pointed his wand directly at James's chest.

"Crucio."

James was writhing and moaning in pain, trying to break free of the chains that were forcing him to stay standing. To Harry it felt like he was watching himself being tortured. Then Voldemort lifted the curse with a jerk of his wand. James's back was up against the wall, his hazel eyes were very watery and showed signs of him being terrible pain.

"Yes, that hurt, didn't it James?" he added.

James did not answer because he was trying to get oxygen back into his lungs and was gasping heavily trying to catch his breath.

Voldemort moved off towards the crowd of Death Eaters and whispered something to one of them. The Death Eater, who Voldemort had spoken to, left the room.

"Unlock James and put him in with Harry," Voldemort said with a sigh as though he had given up. A Death Eater did so and James kneeled down next to Harry. He wrapped his arms around his son, holding him to his chest while Harry snuggled up into James's chest. After a while the Death Eater that had left came back with Lily, who seemed to be confused and scared. Then when she saw Harry and James she settled down because they had obviously not been harmed in any way.

"Get James out."

James suspected something but left the cell anyway. A Death Eater handed Lily and James their wands back.

"I hope you two remember how to duel," Voldemort asked.

"I am not duelling anyone," James said through gritted teeth.

Harry was amazed at how his father would refuse to duel against the darkest wizard for a century because Sirius had told him that his father never refused a duel.

"And why would that be?"

"I'm not a show off like I used to be when I was at Hogwarts," James said, turning his back on Voldemort with his arms folded across his chest.

"Are you afraid that you might be killed again if you duel me James?" Voldemort asked in amusement and all the Death Eaters started laughing.

Harry could feel James's face change from anger to fury and it felt strange. James whipped around and pointed his wand at Voldemort's chest.

"James," Lily said sternly, placing a hand on his arm.

James looked into Lily's eyes and lowered his wand slowly, calming down.

"If you won't duel, then Harry of course will," Voldemort said, "Won't you Harry?"

He turned to face Harry.

"I don't care," Harry said, "I'm not afraid of you."

"Okay then," Voldemort said.

The door opened and Harry walked out freely.

"You can be really silly sometimes Harry," Voldemort said, bowing when Harry had his wand in his hand. Harry bowed back and they stood up straight.

"I highly doubt that," Harry said.

Voldemort sent the killing curse at Harry and it was blocked by a Patronus from Harry.

"That's impossible," Voldemort said, "No ones been able to block that curse."

"Well I think I just made a record then," Harry said in amusement, sending a disarming charm at Voldemort, who jumped it.

"You know what?" Harry asked "You'd make a good Auror," he added sarcastically, jumping up onto the railings that were holding the roof up.

"Get back down here Potter," Voldemort yelled.

"Not in a million centuries," Harry said, flicking his wand and the cell door banged opened. Voldemort clicked his fingers and a few Death Eaters circled Lily and James. While the rest circled around the area of the floor underneath Harry. They were all pointing their wands at the three Potter's.

"Come down Harry," Voldemort said, entering the circle under Harry.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Harry asked as one of the Death Eaters in the circle underneath him shot a curse at Harry that almost made Harry unstable.

"Wow! Watch it!" Harry said starting to sway a little.

"Enough Draco," Voldemort ordered.

"Wow! Malfoy, I haven't seen you since-like-sixth year," Harry said as Malfoy took his hood off to reveal his now untidy white blond hair.

"I'm not even the slightest bit happy to see you Potter," Malfoy said in his sly voice.

"Well, just to tell yah, you have been really hard to find for us Aurors," Harry said, "Frankly, you're doing a way more better job at hiding then I thought you would be." Malfoy stepped into the circle and pointed his wand at Harry, looking up at him viscously.

"Now Malfoy, why don't you just point that thing the other way and be a good little Death Eater," Harry suggested sarcastically, "Just because I wouldn't be your friend when you asked me to in our first year, which I didn't want to, you don't have to hold this grudge against me for the rest of your miserable life," he added.

Malfoy sent a curse at Harry, who jumped down from the roof railings, landing on the cold hard stone floor like a cat. The circle closed in around him and Voldemort.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I can easily jump over one of you," Harry said, "Man! You guys can be dumber than I thought you could get."

"So what rating would you give yourself in being an Auror?" Voldemort asked, "Perhaps 10?"

"Oh come off it, I'm not that good," Harry said, "Though Mad Eye did say that I would probably finish training by the end of the year."

"So, would 9 be a better rating?"

"No, I'd say 9 ½," Harry said, "I know what yours would be though – 0, because you're a dark wizard yourself," he joked.

"Hmm, yes but I'm good at catching Aurors," Voldemort said.

"What?"

"Well! I caught your father, you, Black, Mad Eye and I killed a few others," Voldemort said.

Harry frowned.

"No, actually that would be your Death Eaters because they do all the work for you," Harry said, "I haven't seen you come after me once by yourself."

"Very smart Harry," Voldemort said, suddenly sending the killing curse at Harry.

It hit Harry square in the chest and he was sent into a wall before sliding down it and landing flat on his stomach. Harry groaned and got up with pain surging through him like poison. Harry was on his hands and knees and was breathing hard.

"The famous Harry Potter down in one blow," Voldemort added, moving towards Harry. Harry gritted his teeth in anger and pain as he mustered all his strength to stand up.

"Have you still got some stamina left, Harry?" Voldemort added. Harry looked over at his parents who looked scared but relieved at the same time. Voldemort started to circle Harry, waiting for him to strike. He was obviously wanting Harry to get frustrated and angry, which was working.

"Make your move Harry and I swear it will be your last," he added.

Then Harry realised that the anger and frustration he was feeling wasn't his own at all.

"If you think entering my mind and trying to make me think that the anger and frustration I am feeling is my own," Harry said, "Think again!" he added, blocking his mind completely. Voldemort flew backwards into the wall of Death Eaters from Harry's sudden magical mind block. Harry faced Voldemort and saw the Death Eaters uttering words of worry as they helped Voldemort back to his feet. The two equals glared at each other. Voldemort's teeth were gritted together tightly and he was breathing heavily.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Sorry for the long wait but I've just been extremely distracted lately but hopefully you will love this chapter._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	11. Two Occlumency Masters

**Two Oclumency Masters**

Voldemort sent the torturing curse at Harry and it hit him square in the chest. Harry tumbled across the floor; pain was surging through him until Voldemort lifted it.

"You disappoint me Harry," he said.

Harry rolled over onto his back, breathing hard.

"Are you going to give up?"

Harry got up and turned his back to Voldemort.

"Severus."

One of the Death Eaters stepped forward.

"Yes master," said a cold voice from under the hood.

"I thought you said Harry wasn't good at Occlumency?" Voldemort enquired.

"I only said 'I think'," Snape said, taking his hood off, "He obviously learnt it from someone else," he added, circling Harry.

Snape was examining Harry from afar, obviously weary that if he actually got up close to him then Harry would attack him.

"You have no need to know who trained me," Harry said viciously, "Because they were obviously better at teaching it than you."

He turned to face Snape, who had stopped circling Harry.

"Well, if you had practiced when I was teaching you then maybe you would have graduated with Black there," Snape said, "I warned you, didn't I?"

Harry hated it when Snape was right about these things.

"Didn't I, Potter?" he added more forcefully, "Just like your father, you are. Stubborn, arrogant," he added.

"I am not" James yelled.

Snape turned to James.

"Prove it Potter," Snape said, "You're the one who caused me to treat your son badly."

"Someday I am going to get you Sniverlus," James said through gritted teeth.

"Severus?" Lily asked.

"Sorry Evans, you lost your chance to get my trust," Snape said, "Mudblood."

James struggled even harder to get free.

"Apologise!" James yelled.

"I did last time but your wife wouldn't take it," Snape said.

Harry's insides were flaming, he was just like his father when it came to someone calling someone he loved and cared for a 'Mudblood'.

"Shut up Snape," Harry said angrily.

Snape turned back towards Harry with his lip curled.

"I felt sorry for you when I saw that memory but now you've lost your chance for me not to be like dad was in school," Harry said, "You lost that when I saw you kill Dumbledore."

"But you only know half the story Potter!" Snape spat, "Of both of those stories!"

"Oh yeah! You became mum's friend and then everything hit you when she stopped being your friend," Harry said, "You watched her follow dad around, her hand in his and you wished it was your hand she was holding," he added.

"You little sneak," Snape said, moving towards Harry threateningly but Harry stood his ground.

"As you said before, I only know half the story," Harry said, "You didn't save me from falling off my broom because you knew you'd regret it if you didn't, not because you had a life debt to dad. You did it because you cared about me."

The room's occupants turned completely silent.

"I reminded you of mum, didn't I?" Harry asked with a marauder smirk on his face.

"I never cared a thing about you," Snape said, "You are the son of a Potter and I never did or will care about you."

"Why hold a grudge against me because my father treated you like a nobody at school?" Harry asked, "Did you think I would be identical to him? Did you think I would cause trouble wherever I went?"

Harry paused.

"Because I am none of those things," Harry stated, "I did not cause trouble deliberately." Harry paused again.

"I may look like my dad but looks sometimes don't describe the person's way of thinking or their feelings towards different people," he added.

Snape walked back into the wall of Death Eaters after glancing at Harry in the corner of his eye. Then he pulled his hood back over his head.

"Half-Blood Prince," Harry added quietly so only Snape could hear him.

"Well Harry, You and Severus must be really far apart."

"Quite right," Harry said, "When did you figure that out?"

"Oh! Don't be so harsh Harry," Voldemort said with a hurt voice.

Then Voldemort cast the cruciatus curse at Harry's back but Harry whipped around and pushed the curse back towards the owner with his hands. Voldemort stepped out of the way and the Death Eater wall parted.

"Well, you're obviously in a bad mood Harry and I see that you've learnt a few new tricks since we last met."

"And you're not helping," Harry said, breathing heavily.

Lily and James stood there, terrified.

Dumbledore had always told them, right from when Harry wasn't even born that he would be a very powerful wizard. But they had never seen or knew Harry could do wandless magic when he was angry. Voldemort started to circle Harry and when he touched Harry's scar. Harry fell to the floor in pain, clutching his forehead with his hands.

"I could just kill you right now," Voldemort said, "But I'm going to let the Death Eaters have some fun with you first," he added.

Harry was shivering on the floor and when Voldemort pulled him to his feet Harry was in more pain.

"But firstly, I might have my fun," he added, letting Harry go.

Two Death Eaters grabbed him from behind and pulled him towards the wall.

Harry saw his parents get put in the cell in the corner of the room. The two Death Eaters chained him to the wall and then walked back into the group of Death Eaters. Voldemort walked up to Harry as he struggled against the chains and the two Death Eaters.

"You look so helpless Harry," he said and the Death Eaters laughed.

"Not as much as you think I am," Harry said.

Voldemort started to get angry.

"I think you need to learn some manners of how you should respect me," Voldemort said.

"I'll never respect you, no matter what you do," Harry said, "So, try all you want."

Voldemort got angrier and he pressed his finger on Harry's scar and Harry felt like his head was going to split open.

Voldemort removed his hand.

"Just too bad it doesn't hurt me anymore," he said and then he started cackling evilly. This also caused Harry's scar to blaze with pain.

"You are disgusting," Harry muttered.

"_Nagini come here, please,"_ Voldemort hissed.

Lily and James looked worried because they didn't know what he had said. A snake appeared and Harry turned his head so he couldn't see what Voldemort was going to do.

"If you continue with this attitude Harry then I'll have to let Nagini have a nibble from your arm," Voldemort said.

Harry felt something slither up his left arm and he suddenly felt sick to the stomach and started to feel feverish.

"As if you would," Harry said, "You want to kill me yourself," he added, "You've said so many times."

Then Harry felt something pierce his arm. Then he felt red hot liquid enter his arm.

Harry moaned and whined in pain as the poison spread.

* * *

_**A/N:** Here we go guys!_

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	12. A Parselmouth

**A Parselmouth**

"_Leave__!"_ Harry spat and the snake slithered back up Voldemort's arm. Lily and James were starting to get freaked out now because Harry had just spoken in parseltongue.

"Sorry boys, you can have your fun with him some other time," Voldemort said, clicking his fingers. The chains fell off Harry's wrists and he fell to the floor. Lily and James got let out and they immediately ran to Harry.

"Harry, are you alright?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine mum" Harry said, painfully.

He was starting to get drowsy and dizzy.

"I can make some antidote if you two want," said a cold voice from the door.

Lily and James turned around to see Snape still standing there.

"Severus," Lily said, "You do care!" she exclaimed, getting up.

"You're just spreading the poison Potter," Snape spat because James was trying to clean the blood up.

"Here," he added, throwing a bandage at James. James caught it out of reflexes.

"I'm not saying that I care."

"It certainly seems that way," Lily said.

James wrapped the bandage around Harry's arm tightly.

"The Dark Lord said that he wants you three to stay in here," Snape said, "He won't be safe down in the dungeons because it's too cold," he explained, nodding at Harry who was just about to pass out.

"Severus, can you please do as much as you can?" Lily asked, walking up to Snape.

"Maybe," Snape said, "I am busy making potions for the Dark Lord."

"Please Sev?" Lily pleaded.

"You haven't called me that for decades," Snape said.

James picked Harry up and Snape flicked his wand and a pile of blankets appeared. James placed Harry back down on the floor and began to make a big bed for the three of them.

"I will make the antidote secretly because the Dark Lord obviously doesn't want Harry to survive this attack quickly," Snape added.

"Severus, you called Harry by his first name."

"Yes I did," Snape said, leaving the room.

James placed Harry down on the blankets and then he stood up straight.

"I wouldn't trust him Lily."

"And why is that?" Lily asked, turning to face James.

"Don't you remember the things he did to me?" James asked.

"Yes I do James but you heard Harry."

"It still doesn't feel right though," James said.

Harry started to moan in pain.

"I'm trusting Severus, James."

"Okay then," James said, "I won't stop you," he added, looking at his feet.

Lily walked up to her husband and lifted his chin up so that he was looking into her eyes.

"But that doesn't mean I don't love you," Lily said.

They smiled at each other and were just about to kiss when they were disrupted by Snape at the door. Snape cleared his throat and Lily spun around.

"I've got the antidote," Snape said, "I found it in my store cupboard," he paused and smiled, "Lucky, isn't it? Because it takes two days to make it," he added.

Snape took a phial out of his pocket.

"Thank you Severus," Lily said, taking it from Snape.

"You're welcome," Snape said, "Lily."

Lily smiled and sat down on the blankets next to Harry. She poured it into her son's mouth. Harry coughed and his breathing started to catch up to the normal rate.

Snape left quickly so that Harry didn't wake up and see him there.

"What's up with him?" James asked.

"I don't know," Lily said, "Harry will wake up soon hopefully," she added, standing up.

"How about we go to sleep?" James said and they laid down on either side of Harry. Lily fell asleep almost immediately but James couldn't get to sleep.

* * *

Harry's eyes flickered open to find the room completely dark. He turned over onto his side and saw someone standing up only a few feet away looking out of the window. Harry also noticed his right upper arm was wrapped in bloody bandages. He sat up slowly and turned to see his mother asleep on the other side of him. Harry stood up and the floor creaked.

"No need to worry Harry," James said.

Harry heard Lily roll over behind him.

"Dad, how can you say that?" Harry said.

James looked at Harry.

"Not so loud! I don't want to wake Lily or anyone else up," James said, looking back out the window.

Suddenly there was a loud snore from in another corner which made Harry jump.

"Don't worry, it's only Sirius, he's always been quite the snorer," James said.

"I don't get it," Harry said, "How can you still sound happy and cheerful, and make jokes at a time like this?"

"Sorry Harry! It's just I've always been a person whose like that," James said, "To try and get others out of their misery."

"Sirius already told me that," Harry said as James jumped up onto the window sill.

"Of course," James sighed, clapping his hands together and causing Sirius to snore again "Man Sirius, shut your cakehole," he added, staring at Sirius's sleeping form.

Harry laughed quietly.

"See even I can put a smile on your face at a time like this," James pointed out.

"Not many people can do it though," Harry said, "Those type of people are very limited with me."

"You really shocked your mother and I this afternoon," James paused, "A Parselmouth." "How can you be a Parselmouth?" he enquired.

"Well it's kind of a long story," Harry said.

"Well it definitely doesn't run in the bloodline," James said, "Neither mine or your mother's."

"As I said before, it's a long story," Harry said.

"And why did you suddenly go into pain when Voldemort touched your scar?" James asked, "You were really starting to worry your mother and I, Harry," he added.

"Sorry dad but it's not my fault."

"Then who's is it?" James asked.

"Voldemort's," Harry said "Who else?"

* * *

The next morning all of Lord Voldemort's prisoners, The Potter's, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Mad-Eye Moody, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and some others were transported back to the dungeons; all of them were blindfolded.

They didn't have enough cells for them individually and Voldemort had told the Death Eaters to keep Harry, James, Lily and Dumbledore completely separate but Harry and Dumbledore had to be in the first two cells.

On the left side from the door to the back were Harry, George, Mad Eye, Tonks, Sirius, Ginny and James. On the right side were Dumbledore, Fred, Luna, Kingsley, Remus, Ron and Lily.

"Ahh, great!" Harry said when he ripped his blindfold off to find himself in a cell by himself.

"Don't give them the satisfaction Harry," Sirius said as he and the others ripped their blindfolds off. Next to Harry though, George didn't have the same view of things much to Mad Eye's annoyance.

"Get that grin off your face boy or I'll take it off for you," Mad Eye said gruffly.

"Well you see I have a reason to be smiling," George said, taking a orange lolly wrapper out of his pocket and looking around at everyone.

"No George, you didn't!" Harry exclaimed as they heard, as if on cue, a scream from outside. Fred and George laughed in unison and they heard the Death Eater run away from the door.

"Great work guys! Now that Death Eater is going to go to Voldemort and you know whose gonna get the blame, me," Harry said.

"Stop being irrational Harry Voldemort isn't going to blame you, I don't even think he'll care," Fred said. Everyone shook their heads at the twins' stupidity.

"This isn't Hogwarts you two, this is the real world and Voldemort will take any opportunity he can to torture Harry," Hermione said scowling at the two boys.

They stopped laughing at that statement and chorused their next word, "Opps."

"Don't worry, I guess that now when you guys wake up and don't find me here then you'll know where I am," Harry said gruffly, falling onto his side and trying to get some sleep.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry but I couldn't help adding in some sort prank the twins did. As usual they're awesome but never think before they act. Remember to review. I love reviews._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	13. Taken in the Night

**Taken in the Night**

The next morning as if Harry had predicted the future the others awoke to find Harry gone. Some of them started to panic until Dumbledore woke up, realised what had happened and started to calm them down.

"Voldemort cannot seriously harm Harry without injuring himself," Dumbledore reminded them.

"Thanks a lot Fred and George," Ron scowled.

"Well how were we meant to know this is how that slivering git would react?" Fred said.

"Well you could have used your brains," Ginny said disapprovingly.

The accusations continued for hours and the fact that it was now noon started to worry the adults while the children seemed to not have noticed how long Harry had been gone until they were silenced by a scream of pain from up above. They all started looking around trying to find the source.

"That was most definitely Harry," Hermione said.

* * *

"Finally you broke Harry," Voldemort stated as he walked up to the boy, "6 hours straight, I'm impressed."

Harry opened one glaring eye. He had been awoken roughly by a Death Eater and taken from the dungeon at midnight to be questioned about the prophecy. He had been made to duel Voldemort which turned into torture almost immediately. The first spell that he had been hit with was a blasting curse which had sent him into the brick wall behind him which had caused a cut on his hairline and blood was now streaming down the side of his face. Then after being thrown about a few more times Voldemort had gotten bored with that so he had chained Harry to the wall and sent curse after curse at him.

"Much stronger than you father aren't you Harry," Voldemort said as he walked swiftly up to Harry causing him to flinch away from the dark wizard into the wall that he was still chained to.

The Death Eaters laughed in response to his reaction to Voldemort coming too close for comfort.

"Now tell me the prophecy and I'll take you back down to the dungeons in one piece," Voldemort said smiling.

Harry hoarse from stopping himself from screaming responded with his usual response, he spat at Voldemort's feet.

Voldemort tilted his head to the side and looked at the boy with loathing and disgust.

"It seems that you need to learn some manners Harry," Voldemort snarled deadly, "I'm sure you don't want to be in more pain than Nagini's bite and this whole session put together."

Harry didn't respond and just glared right back into his equal's eyes.

"Lucius!"

"Yes my lord," Lucius Malfoy said, stepping forward out of the small group of Death Eaters that were in the room.

"Clean this mess up, Harry won't be seeing his parents for a while longer," Voldemort said as he clicked his fingers and Harry was released from the chains and fell to his knees. But he didn't have long before he was pulled back up into a standing position by Voldemort. As Voldemort began to bind Harry's hands behind him the two Death Eaters who had escorted Harry to the room from the dungeons stepped forward.

"No Yaxley, Crabbe. I'm taking him somewhere else."

They bowed their heads as Voldemort walked with Harry out of the room. Meanwhile Harry's head felt like it always did when Voldmeort touched him although he had never been held tight by Voldemort before and it was excruciating.

"All you're doing Harry is making your parents worry more," Voldemort said as he took Harry through a door where they found Snape bent over a lot of potions.

Snape turned at the sound of his door being opened to find the sight before him.

"Yes my lord, what can I do for you?" Snape asked politely.

"You know what I'm after Severus, we talked about it yesterday," Voldemort said firmly.

"Are you sure you want him to be branded milord, after all he's already marked?" Snape said in a concerning tone, more for Harry and the pain he'd be in, though he kept that part of his mind shut from Voldemort.

"I am not asking for your opinion Severus," Voldemort said harshly, getting angry.

"Okay milord, I was just inquiring," Snape said, taking Harry from the dark lord to release Harry of the pain to an extent that wouldn't make Harry loose it.

"I also want him cleaned up, contact me when he is okay to go to the dungeons," Voldemort said turning on his heel and stalking out.

"When are you going to learn to keep your mouth shut Potter, what did you do this time?" Snape said gruffly as he sat Harry down in a seat and waved his hand to make the bonds disappear.

"Why does it matter to you?" Harry asked.

Snape turned sharply round to look at the young boy, "You spat at his feet, didn't you?"

"So it doesn't matter? I'm never going to answer any of his questions. Anyway why do you care?" Harry snarled.

"You're going to get yourself killed soon," Snape said harshly as he turned back to start a new potion.

"So what does he want you to do?" Harry asked; part of him wanting to know and other not.

"Have your parents showed you their enemy marks?" Snape asked.

"What?"

"Obviously not, your parents both have the dark mark positioned on their right sides," Snape said as he turned back around to Harry with a mortar and pastel in his hand, "They are known as the enemy mark, it signifies that the marked person is a sworn enemy of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters."

Snape dipped his fingers into the mortar that had some sort of paste in it, withdrew it and went to cover the cut on Harry's head with it which Harry jerked away from.

"If you don't let me put this on you Potter, you're going to find yourself tied to the chair which I don't want to do," Snape said as he put the mortar down and he held Harry's fringe up so that he had clear view of the cut.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Its clear paste that will put pressure on the cut and slow the bleeding down," Snape said gruffly, "You don't have anymore, do you?"

"No."

"Good, well might as well get this done as quick as possible before the Dark Lord gets impatient," Snape said, standing erect and turning away to get something else.

"Can't you like pretend to do it or something?" Harry asked his voice had a bit of a quiver in it.

"Sad to say no."

Harry gulped as Snape turned back towards him with a white hot branding iron in his hand.

"I really don't want to do this."

* * *

Voldemort came banging into the room to find Harry at Snape's feet in pain, his hands clamped over his right side.

Voldemort cackled, "Very good Severus!"

Snape didn't respond.

"Stand him up for me Severus," Voldemort ordered as Snape obeyed immediately.

It was clearly visible now; the Dark Mark was burnt into Harry's right side, still red from the iron being pressed against his skin. Voldemort stroked the mark and his smile grew at Harry's flinch and moan.

"I'm pleased with you Severus," Voldemort said clicking his fingers which bound Harry's hands back behind his back. Voldemort took hold of the scruff of Harry's neck which didn't help with the pain and led Harry back down to the dungeons.

"Just wait until your parents find out how rude you've been Harry," Voldemort said delightfully.

* * *

It was now two o'clock and Harry had been gone for far too long for the likings of all the others in the dungeons. Nobody spoke a word, all of them waiting and hoping for sound of footsteps outside the door. Then they heard conversation from the other side of the door that everyone had been staring at for the last couple of hours.

"We started to think that you had killed him milord," one Death Eater said.

"Oh it's nothing like that Brakenburg, he just simply had to be taught a lesson after that prank he played yesterday," they heard Voldemort say. Fred and George received some glares from the younger occupants of the dungeons.

Then the door sprang open letting a stream of bright light into the dark and danky room.

Harry's name was called out several times until Voldemort put a silencing charm on them.

"I think, Lily and James, that you two need to rethink your parenting styles," Voldemort said as he shoved Harry back into his cell.

"Though I had to take that role today, I'm sure Harry will tell you everything," Voldemort concluded as he turned sharply and left, slamming the door behind him.

There was silence for a couple of minutes while the group waited for Harry to sit up.

"Harry," Dumbledore said as he got up and moved closer to the door of the cell.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I know it's a little bit creepy I don't even remember where I got the Enemy Dark Mark idea from but it fits._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	14. Harry's Love Works Miracles

**Harry's Love Works Miracles**

Harry didn't respond but he kept his back to the others, curled up in a ball as he tried to stop the tears of pain streaming down his face.

"Harry, we would like to know what happened. We were very worried," Dumbledore stated simply.

Harry took a deep breathe and mustered all his strength to sit up slowly so that he wouldn't get a head rush and he turned to face the others.

They gasped as they saw the blood dried to the side of his head.

"What happened Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He forced me to duel him and that's where I got this and then he got bored of that and moved onto torturing me," Harry paused for a second not wanting to tell them about the dark mark.

"How about you guys keep your lollies to yourselves now?" Harry said to Fred and George.

They nodded hastily.

Harry avoided Dumbledore's gaze not wanting him to tell that he was keeping something quiet.

"What else did he do Harry?" Dumbledore asked realising that the young boy was hiding something else.

"He didn't do anything else," Harry said firmly, looking Dumbledore in the eye.

* * *

"I'm not in the mood," Harry growled.

"I'm not asking that Harry," Voldemort replied.

"Why don't you just kill me, then?" Harry asked.

"Because I'm not ready to Harry."

He moved closer to Harry.

"You touch me and you will regret it," Harry replied angrily through gritted teeth.

"What will you do then? What can you do?" Voldemort asked.

He went to move his hand towards Harry's scar but Harry shot his arms up and stopped Voldemort with magic.

"You can't do that," Harry said, "But I certainly can."

Then Harry pushed another wave of magic out of his hands. Voldemort shot backwards and hit the opposite wall.

The dark lord stood up, breathing hard.

"I told you, I'm not in a good mood," Harry repeated.

"All I'm asking is if you will duel," Voldemort said.

"He will not be alone," said a calm voice behind Harry. Harry turned to see Dumbledore, James, Lily, Sirius, Mr Weasley, Mad Eye, Tonks, Remus and Kingsley. Harry turned back to face Voldemort.

"Harry," Lily said from behind him.

"Harry," Sirius said and Harry turned to see Sirius kneeling down behind him. Harry looked Sirius in the eye and got the idea.

"I want to fight," Harry said.

"That's okay Harry I'm not going to stop you," Sirius said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Come on," Sirius said, jerking his head lightly towards the group.

"Just stay away from Voldemort" he whispered into Harry's ear, giving Voldemort a glance in the corner of his eye. Harry nodded and stood next to Sirius in the line.

"Harry has no chance against any of my Death Eaters, even the young ones," Voldemort said.

"Don't call me weak," Harry said.

"Draco, will do Tom," Dumbledore said.

"Draco Malfoy," Voldemort said, "Do you really think I will put a Death Eater who is an enemy of Harry in that fight position?" he added.

"If you would rather put Harry with someone older that is fine but unwise?" Dumbledore said.

"Draco will do," Voldemort said, "But Harry doesn't have the skill to duel three people because Gregory and Vincent always duel with Draco."

"Harry's done that before," Sirius said.

"When?" Harry asked.

"When you duelled Bellatrix, Lucious and Fenrir," Sirius said.

"Oh yeah."

Death Eaters lined up behind Voldemort and they took their hoods off. Bellatrix was in front of Sirius, Draco, Crabbe and Goul were in line with Harry, Snape was in front of James, Fenrir was in front of Remus, Lucious was in front of Lily, Narcissa was in front of Tonks, Rodolphus was in front of Mad Eye, Avery was in front of Mr Weasley and Voldemort was in front Dumbledore.

"Don't panic Harry," James whispered into Harry's ear, "I'll give you less training on duelling if you do this."

"Ok dad," Harry whispered. The adults started duelling and Harry made the first move. He stunned Goyle and Malfoy sent the torturing curse at Harry. James smiled at Harry and just missed a killing curse from Snape. Lily was having a hard time fighting Lucious Malfoy because he seemed to be more interested in getting as close to her as possible. Harry was doing the five steps Mad Eye had taught him and it seemed to be paying off. When Draco sent an unknown spell at Harry. Harry turned on the spot and turned into white fog. He turned back into a human behind Crabbe and Malfoy and sent two stunning spells at their backs.

"Never underestimate me," Harry said to Malfoy.

Harry turned to see more Death Eaters and Order members entering the room. James sent the stunning spell at Snape and Snape was stunned. James turned to see that Harry had his back turned to Voldemort who had somehow gotten Dumbledore to start duelling another Death Eater.

"Harry move!" James yelled, running towards Harry. Voldemort sent the killing curse at Harry just as James wrapped his arms around Harry and moved him out of the way in time but not for him.

The curse zapped him on the arm.

"Dad," Harry said as his dad lay on the ground.

Lily, Remus and Sirius turned around and saw James eyes start to close.

"Dad," Harry added, shaking his head.

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled, running towards Harry and James. Harry put his hand on James's chest and his hand lit up. Harry tried to pull his hand away but he couldn't. James's eyes opened and Harry's hand stopped glowing.

"Harry," James said, sitting up and hugging Harry tightly. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks staring at James's alive body. Harry started to cry into James's shoulder and he held on tight.

"Dad," Harry said, holding onto him tighter.

"Shhhh, its okay Harry," James said, "I'm here."

"I'm here".

"Prongs get Harry out of here!" Sirius yelled.

James stood up and ran out of the room with Lily, Remus and Sirius close behind them. When they got to a certain spot they all gripped onto James and then apparated to the Potter Mansion.

"Well we're home," James said.

"Dad," Harry said worriedly, "Your side is bleeding."

"Oh that! Don't worry Harry. Sniverlus was just being a bit of a nasty bean today," James said.

Lily started cleaning it up.

"Well you're lucky to even be alive, James," Lily said.

"Are you getting up me for saving Harry from death?" James asked angrily.

"You know that the curse does not affect Harry, James," Lily said.

"That could have been the one that was meant to kill him," James said and Harry, Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes at Lily and James.

"James, Lily, put a sock in it," Sirius said, "You're both giving us head aches."

Lily and James continued to argue.

"Come on, Harry lets have a look at your injuries," Remus said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Don't worry they'll stop soon."

"But I thought they didn't fight anymore," Harry said.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_I know this chapter is a bit dodgy I wanted to change it but I didn't know what I should change it too._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	15. Infected Burn

**Infected Burn**

"No, they've never stopped fighting," Remus said, "And they probably never will."

"What are the main reasons why they fight?" Harry asked, sitting down on the check up bench in the small infirmary.

"It's usually, these days, about James's decisions in things like; him saving you from the killing curse," Remus said.

"Lily, you would have done the same thing, admit it!" James yelled, from the lounge room.

Then there was a long pause.

Obviously, Lily was trying to think of a retort but none came out.

Sirius came in and laughed.

"James won the argument again as usual," Sirius said happily.

"What do you mean by as usual?" Harry asked curiously.

"James usually gets Lily stuck and she just can't think of an arguementive answer," Remus said, "And Sirius just calls it winning-," he paused, "-you have to get the other person stuck for Sirius to say that you won the argument".

"So, for example?" Harry inquired.

Remus rubbed his chin, thinking.

"If you and James were arguing about something and you say something that gets him stuck, then you win the argument, in Sirius's mind," Remus said.

"But if that didn't happen the argument would probably never end," Harry said, happily. Sirius, Remus and Harry started laughing.

Lily and James had definitely stopped because the three others couldn't hear their voices. "How do they act afterwards?" Harry asked.

"They just act normal again straight after," Sirius said, "Sometimes if you watch them straight after the argument. You'll find that they're probably hugging or if you're lucky kissing."

"How do you know that?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius with a quirked eyebrow.

"Seen it," Sirius said happily.

"When?"

"I've been seeing it ever since seventh year," Sirius said, "Haven't you seen them do it yet Moony?"

"No and neither do I plan on it," Remus said.

"Cool they're kissing," Sirius said, with his head around the doorway.

"Sirius, that's disgusting," Harry said.

"What? As long as I'm quiet, they don't know I'm watching them," Sirius whispered but loud enough for Harry and Remus to hear.

Harry and Remus shook their heads disapprovingly.

Lily and James came into the room and Remus went back to cleaning Harry's whip marks.

"Man I've never seen ones this nasty before," Remus said, "How long did they do it for Harry?"

"I don't know, probably at least two hours," Harry said.

"We'll have to heal each layer one at a time," James said, looking at the marks. He ran his finger down one scar and Harry winced.

"Sorry Harry."

"What's that Harry?" Lily said when she caught a glimpse of the right side.

Everyone was brought to the attention of the Dark Mark clearly printed on Harry's side.

"Oh umm, that's umm-," Harry started.

"The enemy mark, how long have you had it for Harry?" James inquired, stroking it softly.

Harry winced in reply as some liquid came out of the burn.

"It's been infected, when did you get it Harry?" James repeated.

"When Voldemort took me in the middle of the night," Harry said as Lily handed James a cloth that had been drenched in disinfectant.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lily asked.

"Because well you guys were already worried about me and-," Harry started but he didn't get to finish.

"That's no excuse Harry, you'll need to go to Madame Pomfrey," James said maybe a bit too harshly.

"This explains why he was having those spasms though," Remus said as Sirius left to go and alert Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore.

"Lily can you go get one of his shirts from upstairs?" James said.

Lily nodded and left quickly.

"I'm sorry dad," Harry said.

"Well Harry next time we ask you an important question you need to answer truthfully please," James said firmly.

Then Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey entered the small infirmary with Sirius.

"Poppy how is it?" Dumbledore asked as the patron covered the mark with disinfectant and loaded a needle with antibiotics.

Harry gulped nervously; he had never much liked injections.

Madam Pomfrey found the vein in the crook of his arm and inserted the needle gently before pushing the plunger.

Harry hissed.

"He will need this injection once a day, preferably the same time and the dressing should be changed at the same time. I'll come back once a week until it's all sealed and he needs a lot of rest," Madame Pomfrey said as she dressed the Burn.

"Thank you very much for this Madam Pomfrey," Lily said.

"It's no trouble at all Lily, I've had to heal injuries on your son that were much worse than this," the Patron replied gently as she turned and left with Dumbledore.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Here you go guys. make sure you tell me what you think because everyone loves reviews. I'm trying to get at least one chapter to you guys per week. There are still about five to six more to go._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	16. This is Why I'm Different & Dangerous

**This Is Why I'm Different & Dangerous**

"Okay Harry, you can go upstairs now," Remus said.

Lily handed Harry the new shirt and he pulled it on before jumping down off the bench and the leaving the room.

When Harry was gone Remus turned to Lily.

"We can't keep this shirt Lily," he added, "It's almost completely torn," he stated, holding the shredded, blood stained shirt up.

"That's okay Harry's got plenty of shirts," Lily said.

Suddenly they heard a thud from upstairs. They all walked out into the hall.

"Harry!" she called up the stairs.

There was no answer.

"We'll go check on him, Lily," James said, before turning to Sirius and Remus, and jerking his head towards the stairs. They walked up the stairs and walked up the isle to Harry's room.

"Why do we have to come, Prongs?' Sirius asked.

"In case there is something wrong that I won't know about," James said.

They reached Harry's room and opened the door to find the room empty.

"Did you tell him where his room was Remus?" Sirius asked.

"No, he didn't."

The three older men turned around to see Harry there.

"Harry, are you alright?" James asked because Harry was scratching his scar lightly.

"Yeah, why?" Harry said looking up innocently.

"Don't lie to us, Harry. Your scar is hurting, isn't it?" Sirius said.

"Yeah but its nothing," Harry said, "Really!"

Sirius looked into Harry's eyes but Harry kept a straight face. So James, Sirius and Remus started walking down the hallway when Harry suddenly spoke.

"Pettigrew's dead," Harry said, "Same with a few other Death Eaters."

James, Sirius and Remus turned around to face Harry.

"You had another vision?" Sirius said.

"Yep."

"We're going to have to contact Dumbledore about this," Sirius said, "You know that, don't you?"

Harry nodded, still not looking at the three adults.

"Thank you for telling us Harry. It makes our job much easier," Remus said.

Harry entered the room and three adults ran down the stairs.

"Is he alright?" Lily asked but the three men entered the lounge room.

Lily followed them, cautiously, to find James fuming.

"Of all the things you two have told me about Harry. You forgot to tell me that he has visions!"

"James we forgot. We would have told you but-," Remus started but he was cut off by James.

"How could you forget a simple thing like this?" James asked.

"James settle down and stop acting like they deliberately didn't tell us," Lily said.

"We will explain when you stop yelling at us Prongs," Sirius said, "But we can't explain without Harry's permission," he explained.

"My permission for what?"

Harry was in the doorway. He had heard his father yelling and had come down to see what was up.

"If it's about the connection that Voldemort and I share. Some questions can't be answered by anyone on this Earth," he added.

Harry looked oddly like James when he was eighteen years old.

Harry scratched his scar lightly again.

"What do you mean?" James asked but Harry only just shrugged, "Well, when did it all start?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry said, "The visions? My scar hurting whenever Voldemort lays his hands on me? What?" Harry asked.

"The visions of course," James said.

"Fourth year but it got worse in fifth year," Harry said, looking out the window, "That's when I started Oclumency lessons with Snape."

"I didn't agree with it," Sirius said, holding his hands up in defence when James glared at him.

"He stopped soon after, not because it wasn't working or I wasn't practicing but for a really silly reason," Harry said.

"Harry, you tell him what you saw and he will freak out," Sirius said.

"What did you see?" James asked. Harry looked at Sirius, who shook his head but Harry felt that his father needed to know.

"After the Defence against the Dark Arts Theory O.W.L exam," Harry said and James's eyes widened. James remembered that easily and it would probably never leave his memory.

"No," James said, shaking his head.

"I wasn't expecting it," Harry said, "Everyone who knew you really well, always told me you were a great wizard," he said, "And for the first time in my life I felt sorry for Snape."

"I'm sorry Harry. Besides I was only fifteen, surely you can understand," James said.

"Yeah, so was I," Harry said.

"I just have this hatred against the Dark Arts and that's why Sirius and I teased him," James said, "I was brought up hating the Dark Arts," he explained.

"I know but no matter how huge my hatred towards Snape is I'd never do it," Harry said.

"I'm proud of that Harry. Believe me I regret some of those things I did."

"It doesn't matter dad," Harry said, yawning.

Then all of a sudden a flicker of red went through his eyes and Harry turned around.

"Harry," Sirius said awkwardly and Harry turned around.

Harry's eyes were livid red, cross emerald green.

"No! Harry, close your mind!" Sirius yelled.

James looked closer into Harry's eyes and saw something flash across his eyesight. Harry's eye colour didn't change and he raised his wand.

"Remus, hold Harry down," Sirius said and Remus held Harry back.

"Expeliarmus!" Sirius yelled and the wand flew out of Harry's hand.

Lily and James looked at each other with confused and worried faces. Remus put a spell on Harry so he couldn't apparate.

"Harry, push him out," Remus whispered into Harry's ear.

Then Harry collapsed into pain and after a while he started whining and moaning in pain.

"What happened?" Lily asked, worriedly.

"Voldemort entered his mind," Sirius said, "Its best not to touch him for a while."

Harry was sweating, breathing heavily and shivering.

* * *

Harry sat up from the pain in his scar. He put his glasses on to find himself in a bed in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.

"Good morning Harry," said a calm voice and Harry turned to see Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry exclaimed.

"You took a great risk," Dumbledore said, "And doing it in front of Lily and James." "But I didn't do anything," Harry said.

"You didn't lock him out," Dumbledore said, "Even after you studied Occlumency, after my death," he added.

"I turned around so that I wouldn't attack them. So that Voldemort thought I was alone and then Sirius said my name," Harry said.

"Which was the right thing to do," Dumbledore said, "The others said that you raised your wand."

Harry had his head in his hands; "I don't want to freak mum and dad out," Harry said.

"I know Harry," Dumbledore said, "If there was a different way we could get rid of the connection; then I would give you that," he added, "But I can't, because we can't change it."

"It's so annoying," Harry said, "I don't want to be anything like him."

Harry paused.

"I don't want to be evil," he said as tears were threatening to break from his eyes.

"Harry."

Harry looked up to see Sirius and James. Harry looked back down into his lap.

"Hey dad, Sirius," Harry mumbled to his blankets.

Harry heard them come closer but he didn't look up. He was terrified that if he did, then Voldemort would break into his mind again.

"Harry, do you remember what you told Lily and I when you first found us?" James asked, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked up into his father's eyes.

"Most people wouldn't want me as a son because I'm different," Harry said.

"I don't see why you'd think that. You are unique in a special way and that's why Lily and I want you as a son," James said.

James opened his arms out and Harry fell into them.

"Shhhh," James said, combing Harry's messy hair, "You've done nothing wrong Harry," he added.

He didn't let go of Harry because he was afraid that if he did Voldemort would break into Harry's mind.

"I'm sorry dad," Harry said.

"There's nothing you need to be sorry about," James said, swaying back and forth a little.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I never really liked this chapter and have always wanted to change it to something completely different but said to say this was the only thing that came to my mind and I haven't thought of any other way. I hope everyone liked it and make sure you review._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	17. Messers Moony, Blitzen, Padfoot & Prongs

**Messer's Moony, Blitzen, Padfoot & Prongs**

"Harry James Potter!" Lily yelled up the stairs.

Sirius and Harry came down and were trying as hard as possible not to burst out laughing.

"Yes Lils," Sirius said, entering the kitchen with Harry.

"I told you and Harry to keep the extra itch powder out of the kitchen," Lily said.

"Well, we kinda ran out of room to put the powder," Harry said, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What's happening here?" James asked, coming into the kitchen.

"These two keep leaving extra itch powder in this kitchen," Lily said.

"Ok, don't worry Lily Flower, I'll deal with it," James said.

He turned around and left. Sirius and Harry looked at each other and then they followed James into the lounge room. James checked to see if anyone was looking, then pushed one of the books inwards and the bookshelf moved. They walked down the stairs and Sirius closed the bookshelf behind them. They got to the bottom and found Remus on one of the couches in the room.

"Good job Harry," James said.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"Annoying Lily," Sirius said, slapping Harry on the back.

"Now Padfoot, you've got to let Harry do the next one by himself," James said.

"What's the next one?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Well, Snape has hooked ranks back up with Dumbledore and now he is back in the Order," James said, "And we want you to do a prank on him."

"But, what about a nickname?" Harry asked.

"Turn into your animagus," James said.

"Which?"

"Which ever you choose," Sirius said.

Harry took a deep breath and he closed his eyes. Sirius, Remus and James watched Harry transform into his true animagi. Soon a stag was standing in front of them.

"Well, that's what your Marauder animagus will be," James said, starting to circle the young stag.

"Charge at something," he stated and the young stag charged at a cupboard. There was now a big hole in the door of the cupboard.

"What about Blitzen?" Sirius said and the stag turned back into Harry.

"That's one of Santa Clause's reindeer," Harry said.

"So, that's why it sounded familiar."

Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"I recon that's a pretty good nickname," James said.

"Yeah," Remus said.

"Ok! Ok! Blitzen, it is then," Harry said.

"Ok, let's add you to the map," Remus said.

Harry handed Remus the map, who placed it on the table. Remus, Sirius and James gathered around the table. They pointed their wands at three of the corners.

"Messer's Prongs would like to add a new Marauder to our mischief making society," James said.

"Messer's Padfoot has agreed with his fellow mischief makers to add a new Marauder to our circle," Sirius said.

"Messer's Moony agrees that a new marauder is in order and asks politely to add our new Marauder," Remus said.

Then a circle appeared in the forth and empty corner and a word appeared in the circle that said: _Messer's Wormtail?_

"Messer's Wormtail is no longer a Marauder and has not followed the rules for our mischief making group," Sirius said angrily.

The circle and name disappeared. Then writing started to appear on it that read:

_New order of Mischief Makers: __

James wrote down the new order and the words disappeared and the map became blank once again.

"There we go," James said, handing Harry the map. Harry took the map and activated it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry said, holding his wand tip to the parchment. Lines started spreading across the map starting from the tip of Harry wand and outwards. Then words appeared at the top.

_Messer's Moony, Blitzen, Padfoot & Prongs are proud to present: __The Marauders Map_

"But I didn't help make the map," Harry said, starting to get confused.

"It doesn't matter whether you did or didn't help make it. We have let you join us and that is a good enough excuse," James said.

"Thanks dad, Sirius, Remus."

"But you can't call me Prongs," James said, "Otherwise Lily will freak."

"But you're allowed with us," Sirius said.

"Ok! Padfoot, Moony," Harry said.

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair up and made it even messier. Remus and Sirius left the room and left Harry and James alone.

"Harry," James said, "I am giving you permission to call Snape, Sniverlus but only on one condition," he added.

"What is that?"

"Don't call him that when Lily is in ear shot," James said.

"Okay," Harry said, standing up.

James cleaned the papers up and flicked his wand at the papers, they disappeared.

"Come on Harry, the meeting will start soon," James said.

"But dad I don't know what I'm going to do to him."

"Here," James said, giving Harry a book titled: _Mischief Making Pranks and Ideas, By The Marauders_.

"It was mine but I know it of by heart now so you can have it," he explained, "Do a good prank Harry," he added.

Harry started looking through the book.

"I'll do this one," Harry said.

"Wow! Don't tell me Blitzen," James said, "I want it to be a surprise."

They all apparated to Grimuald Place, which was made the Headquarters for the Order again since Dumbledore had come back to life.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks said when they entered the house.

"Hey Tonks," Harry said.

They walked through the crowd and down into the basement. Harry ran right into Snape; when James and Sirius noticed this they ran to Harry and helped him up. Harry flicked his wand at Snape from behind his back and did nonverbal magic.

"Watch where you're going Potter," Snape said.

"As you wish," Harry said, "Sniverlus," he whispered when Snape had turned his back.

Snape stopped dead and Harry could tell he had a scowl on his face. Then Snape continued walking again.

"Watch it, Blitzen, sometimes when you call him that he can tell that you're up to something," Sirius whispered into Harry's ear.

"Oh! Don't worry, I just did my own prank, now you guys will just have to sit back and enjoy the show," Harry said with a Marauder grin of mischief plastered on his face and a Marauder mischief gleam in his eyes. They entered the basement like kitchen and joined the rest of the Order at the enlarged table.

Harry sat next to his dad and across from Sirius and when Hermione and Ron entered the room they sat next to Harry and they started to catch up. Then when Dumbledore stood up, the room went silent.

"Tonight, Severus Snape has decided to come back and join us with Voldemort thinking that he will spy on us when really it will be the opposite way round," Dumbledore said "Severus, if you will give us your presentation," he added before sitting back down. Snape stood up and went to grab a piece of parchment, which was in front of him but it moved. Harry tried to look innocent as it happened again. Harry looked at his dad to see his face turn from confusion into amusement.

"Good one Blitzen," James whispered into Harry's ear, holding his hand out for Harry to high five it under the table.

It took a while for Sirius to register how this was happening but then his face lit up amusedly as he realised it was Harry's prank and he turned to Harry and winked. Snape started to get frustrated and was slowly turning beetroot red from rage. He went to pick up another piece of parchment, when it moved away from him as well. Then Snape walked over to Dumbledore and whispered something to him and Dumbledore chuckled. "Now, now Severus, you don't know for sure that The Marauders did this," he said. Snape whispered something else to Dumbledore, who frowned.

"Alright Severus, I'll deal with it," he said, "Alastor, could you please do your part of the meeting?"

"James, Sirius and Remus, come with me please," Dumbledore said, standing up. Snape went back to sit in his chair, when it moved out from underneath him and he landed on the cold stone floor, on his butt. Harry snorted with laughter which Dumbledore heard. James, Sirius and Remus followed Dumbledore out of the basement. Mad Eye Moody stood up and started his part of the plan. Soon the three older men came back in and Dumbledore was in the doorway, looking Harry directly in the eye. Harry looked back into the non-twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore and knew he was in deep trouble as he jerked his head softly towards the hallway.

Harry got up and, receiving a few looks from the other members of the Order, left the room with Dumbledore.

"Harry, I am very disappointed in you," Dumbledore said, "Your father, Sirius and Remus told me that you have joined their little gang of mischief makers, am I correct?"

"Yes sir," Harry said, looking at his feet.

"And that they had assigned you an assignment to torment Severus in this very meeting; is that correct?" Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded his head.

"But if your father, godfather and a best friend said you had to do it to become a Marauder," Harry said, "Which is what I've wanted ever since I knew about it."

Harry paused.

"Wouldn't you do it?"

"Severus, told me that you bumped into him before the meeting and that you called him that horrible name that Sirius and James called him at school," Dumbledore said.

"Dad said I could call him that," Harry said, "And I've always wanted to. Besides he's not a Professor anymore and I don't want to call him by his first name because last time I did, he got really cranky and told me never to call him by his first name ever again."

"You had no trouble calling him Snape in school," Dumbledore said.

"Yes but I'm not a Slytherin and all the Slytherin's I've known, call each other by their last name, foe or friend," Harry said.

"You didn't have any trouble calling Draco Malfoy by his last name," Dumbledore said. Then there was the noise of someone behind Harry, clearing their throat.

"Yes Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sorry to intrude Headmaster but I believe that you have now found the culprit who put that spell on me," said the cold voice of Snape.

"Yes I have Severus," Dumbledore said calmly, "I am dealing with it," he added.

"Would you like me to get his parents?" Snape asked.

"No, don't!" Harry said, "If mum finds out, she'll kill dad, Padfoot, Moony and me."

"It's no more than you deserve," Snape said savagely and Harry's jaw clenched tightly.

"Shut up Sniverlus," Harry said and he heard Snape draw out his wand and point it at Harry's back quickly.

"You wouldn't attack me," Harry said, turning around to face his enemy. Snape went to say a curse when Harry suddenly shot him backwards into the wall with wandless magic. "I told you so," Harry said.

"Severus," Dumbledore said when Snape stood back up and pointed his wand at Harry. "Could you please go and get Lily and James?"

Snape stuffed his wand back into his pocket and scowled at Harry happily before he turned around and walked downstairs to the basement and Harry heard him shut the door. "Harry, I am not going to tolerate your behaviour," Dumbledore said as Harry leaned against the wall. Harry closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

"No one has and ever will get us to cooperate with each other," Harry said, "You tried that and it didn't work and it was him who messed it up, not me."

"Harry, you're not understanding, he does car-," Dumbledore started.

"He doesn't care about me," Harry said, "He shows that whenever he's around me," Harry added, "I felt sorry for him when I saw that memory but once he said that I was having fun like my dad when I wasn't."

"It's partly because of him that Sirius died because he thought I was a complete duplicate of my father. He thinks I only have feelings for myself."

Harry didn't notice Lily and James come into the hallway.

"What's all this about Albus?" Lily asked and Harry jumped around to face his parents from shock.

"Lily, after the meeting is finished I shall accompany you and your family back to the Potter Manor and then I will discuss all of this," Dumbledore said.

"Okay."

"I need to speak to Harry for a little longer though," Dumbledore said.

Lily nodded and she and James re-entered the kitchen. After they closed the door Dumbledore started talking to Harry.

"You have always been my most favourite student and young friend, Harry, but sometimes you have and always probably will be a bit tempered especially since that horrible year when I ignored you everyday," Dumbledore said.

"You are a very powerful wizard and I want you to have the best life possible."

"Yes sir," Harry replied, now feeling ashamed of himself.

Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder and Harry felt a shiver run down his spin.

"Harry, since your parents are allowed to call me by my first name. I think it won't harm anyone if I let you do the same," Dumbledore said. Harry turned around looking astounded.

"Really?" Harry inquired and Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as he smiled gently.

"Yes."

"How-," Harry started.

"It was you who allowed your parents to call me by my first name in the first place," he explained, "Now I think its best that we join the others now."

Harry nodded.

* * *

_**A/N:** Here you go guys! Harry just keeps getting into trouble doesn't he? Make sure you review. If any of you are confused as to why Harry is angry with Snape its because Snape marked him with the Dark Mark even when there was a way that it could be faked. Though it is not included in this story. Before a Death Eater gets marked with it they get a temporary mark which lasts for around a year, its similar to the real one but isn't permenant. When it disappears it signals the end of their induction basically._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	18. The Love That Got Connected Again

**The Love That Got Connected Again **

The Order left the basement and started towards the front door but the Potter's, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore stayed behind.

"We should go now," Lily said as Harry yawned. They left the house and apparated to the Potter Manor but someone was waiting there for them.

* * *

"Harry!" James yelled.

Voldemort cackled as Harry fell to the ground. James ran to Harry to find out he was unconscious. Voldemort continued to cackle and James felt a boil of hatred.

"James," Lily said softly, as she knelt down next to her husband and she put a hand on his shoulder Suddenly Harry coughed, and then he started moaning and whining in pain. James, as gently and slowly as possible, slid the knife out only to find the blade a sick green colour.

James then knew immediately what had happened and why Harry was in pain. There was an ancient potion that was poisonous and the most horrifying thing was that it was in Harry's veins, slowly and painfully killing him. If they left Harry for any longer than two weeks at the most then he would eventually die.

If this potion enters the blood stream properly it would travel the body and would slowly spread. James had gone through the same experience that Harry was now on the road to. He had been around Harry's age, in a muggle town while he and the rest of the Aurors from The Ministry were battling against Death Eaters. James had been shot with an exact duplicate of the dagger he held in his hand.

"I'd like to see him survive now?" Voldemort stated gleefully, "There is only one cure that is very rare and hard to find for some people."

"Love from a non-relative who the victim also loves," Lily whispered.

"Ginny!" Remus exclaimed.

Everyone's heads turned to stare at Remus with quizzical looks.

"It's really obvious. Everyone who knows Harry and Ginny have told me that ever since they met Ginny has liked him but it took a while for Harry to come round because he fancied another girl."

Voldemort, long forgotten, grinned and then he disappeared from the scene. James and Sirius picked Harry up, and then they started to carry him into the house as carefully as they could manage while Remus, Lily and Dumbledore followed.

"Well, isn't there some way we can get her to come immediately?" James asked.

"Yes but Harry's the only DA member here and you should see what happened to Tonks when she touched Ginny's mark to get Harry to come to the Burrow," Remus said, "See Ginny was asleep and Tonks was asked to contact Harry immediately and instead of using some other form of communication she decided to use Ginny's mark and received a really nasty burn-."

Then Sirius cut him off, "Okay, Moony just shut it already."

Remus glared at Sirius but didn't say anything further.

"We need to wake Harry up, then," Sirius stated.

"We can't!" James said, "Don't you remember Padfoot. I was unconscious for about a week before Lily kissed me."

"Well, what are Ginny's initials?" Lily asked.

"Are you mental, Lily?" Sirius exclaimed, "After Remus just said Tonks got a burn from-."

Lily cut him off, "Sirius, I would do anything to save Harry's life even if I get killed in the process," Lily said sternly.

"Her initials are G.M.W," Remus said.

Lily took a deep breathe as she took her wand out and then she pulled Harry's right sleeve up.

Holding her wand tip to the mark, she muttered, "G.M.W."

Then quite suddenly magic shot back at her through her wand which gave her quite a sharp zap. At that precise moment Ginny appeared.

"Harry, why did you wake me up? And it better be for a good reason-," Ginny asked grudgingly as she turned around, stopping dead when she saw Harry.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, sounding scared.

"Ginny, we were told that when you were younger you had a crush on Harry," James said.

"Yes, that's correct," Ginny confirmed nervously.

"How much do you love him?" James asked.

"What? Why?" Ginny asked, becoming hectic and scared.

"Because the only way to wake Harry up is to have someone who is not of relation but who loves him a lot and who he loves just as much. And we think that the closest person to that description is you. In short, we need you to kiss Harry," James explained.

"What? That's completely out of the question because one, we haven't kissed since Dumbledore's funeral and two, I am not up to getting Harry angry," Ginny said.

James looked at the others in confusion.

"How could he get angry about you kissing him?" James inquired.

"Because Harry broke up with me to keep me safe from Voldemort," Ginny said, "He doesn't want me to get hurt."

"Please Ginny? You're only one who can do this," James said softly.

Ginny took a deep breathe and sighed as she got up, nodding. Lily stepped aside as Ginny sat down on the edge of the lounge. She bit her lip before she bent down and kissed Harry on the lips. Then quite suddenly Harry was kissing back but stopped as he opened his eyes to look up into Ginny's eyes. Ginny sat back up straight as Harry slowly raised himself up straight.

"Ginny, what were you-why were you-?" Harry said, breathing deeply as he looked at his ex-girlfriend in bewilderment.

"That's a pretty nasty cut you have," Ginny said, pointing at the large gash in Harry's side which was staining his robes with blood.

"Oh, that's nothing," Harry said, "But why were you kissing me?"

"It was the only way to wake you up," Ginny said, "That's what James told me."

"And you didn't tell them why we broke up?" Harry inquired.

"I did Harry," Ginny said, "But what's the point in getting angry. If I hadn't have done it then you'd probably be dead by now," she argued before Harry could respond irrationally.

"Where's Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"He disappeared," Lily said, "Just after Remus mention Ginny-," she added, realising what had happened.

"Uh, oh!" Remus mumbled.

"What? You said it right in front of him," Harry said, outraged, "That's why I broke up with Ginny. So that Voldemort would never find out that I cared about her this way."

"I'm sorry Harry. I forgot all about Voldemort," Remus apologised.

"Well now he's going to more than likely be at The Burrow looking for Ginny," Harry said, "I've gone to all that pain of telling her that we can't be together any longer and, what happens, Voldemort finds out."

"Can't you just accept my help? I know the danger of being with you," Ginny demanded.

"Ginny I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Harry said, "I care about you too much," he added sadly but weakly.

"Well maybe you need to try caring more about how I feel than how you feel about this," Ginny said, realising that Harry's argument was getting weaker by the second.

"I don't want to go through the rest of my life without you if I kill Voldemort," Harry sighed.

"Please Harry!" Ginny pleaded, "He knows about it now anyway."

Harry looked deep into her brown eyes and soon, as if Harry had given up, they were kissing. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Dumbledore left them be and entered the kitchen.

"Man! When those two kiss it feels like watching Lily and James kiss when we were teenagers all over again," Sirius said.

James was standing behind Lily and when Sirius said this Lily turned her head to kiss James.

"Quite it, Prongs!" Sirius yelled, throwing a place mat at his best friend.

James grinned mischievously.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I didn't like this chapter much either. I don't even really like the end of this story. I must have been asleep when I wrote it but now that it has been written I can't really think of anything to replace it with._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	19. Harry's Unknown Victory

**Harry's Unknown Victory**

Harry was helping Ginny climb onto a huge rock. She had a broken arm and a twisted ankle. Harry's scar was bleeding heavily; which was wrapped in a piece of his shirt, he had a broken rib and a lung full of blood. When he got over the rock he saw the Potter Manor.

"Harry, we've made it," Ginny said, getting excited. Though she hadn't noticed that Harry had collapsed behind her.

"Harry?" she said worriedly, turning around to see Harry on the ground unconscious.

She bent down quickly and carried him as best she could down the cliff pathway towards the gates. When she entered through the gates they were greeted by James, Sirius and Remus running out the front door, towards them.

"Ginny, what happened?" James asked, noticing that Harry was unconscious.

"I don't really know but Voldemort's gone," Ginny said as James and Sirius took Harry from her and entered the house as quickly as they could; while Remus helped Ginny slowly up the drive to the house.

"Come on Ginny," Remus said, leading her into the small Infirmary. Harry was already on one of the beds and Lily was looking at his injuries.

"Ginny, how long has Harry been out cold?" Lily asked, turning around.

"Only about two minutes," Ginny answered honestly.

Lily nodded, "When did his lung get full of blood?"

"What?" Ginny asked, "I didn't know that it was. He wouldn't let me check for injuries like that."

"Why?" James asked, frowning.

"I don't know," Ginny said.

Then she remembered when he had gotten stuck under a fallen log and that he had pushed her out of its way causing it to land on him. Afterwards he had insisted on looking at her ankle which had been strained. But when she had tried to check him for any injuries he didn't let her look properly.

She explained this to the adults.

Then very suddenly Harry turned over and started coughing up his own blood. Lily immediately went back to Harry and started to clean up the blood.

"Sirius, can you go contact Dumbledore and ask him to come immediately?" Lily asked, "He might be able to help us by finding any other injuries."

Sirius got up and left for the lounge room immediately.

"Shh," she said, rubbing Harry on the back softly as he continued coughing up more blood. "James, can you take over for a while?" Lily asked.

James nodded and started repeating what Lily had been doing.

Lily sat down next to Ginny, "Can I have a look at your ankle, Ginny?" she asked softly.

Ginny brang her ankle up in front of her for Lily to have a look.

"Now let's see that arm," Lily said after she had looked at the ankle and Ginny held her arm out painfully.

"Okay, you stay here," Lily said, getting up and going over to a cupboard.

Then they heard a few people in the hall, talking, and then Dumbledore, Sirius and Madame Pomfrey entered the room.

"What happened, James?" Dumbledore asked, bending down over Harry.

"Lily wanted to see if you could check whether Harry has any other injuries," James said, "So far he's got a lung full of blood."

Dumbledore pulled Harry's shirt up and started feeling his stomach area. Then he pressed down on where Harry's ribs were which caused Harry to moan in pain. Then Harry's eyes shot open to reveal hazel eyes as he sat up awkwardly.

James looked at his son with a quirked eyebrow, "Now I could swear that Harry's eyes her green the last time I saw him."

"Harry, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded only to start coughing up blood again.

"Does this hurt?" Dumbledore asked, pressing the same place softly where there was obviously a broken rib.

Harry moaned but shook his head in reply.

"Harry, you need to tell us the truth," James said, "Don't lie."

"Lay back down Harry," Dumbledore said and Harry obeyed quietly. Harry felt Dumbledore's fingers gently run across his stomach until they came to a stop. Harry winced and Dumbledore stopped.

"Did that hurt?" Dumbledore inquired.

Harry nodded.

"James, I'm sure you can find out which lung is full of blood," he said, turning away and James nodded.

"Take off your shirt Harry," James said.

"You're kidding, right?" Harry asked.

"No."

Harry rolled his eyes and took his shirt off, wincing in pain. James started examining the left side of Harry's chest and then he moved his hand to the right side, Harry moaned in reply.

"It's his right lung," James said.

"Harry, what's on your back?" Lily asked, coming out of the store room. Harry glanced over his shoulder at his back.

"Oh, they're no big deal," Harry said, "Just some new whip marks."

Lily ran her hand over them.

"Ow, Mum!" Harry said painfully, "That hurts you know."

"How did your scar start bleeding, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, as Dumbledore held his fringe up and examined the scar that was no longer visibly acknowledged as his lightning bolt shaped scar. "I don't remember anything other than mine and Voldemort's wands connecting sending us both flying backwards into the walls behind us. Next thing I know is that I woke up and my scar was bleeding."

Lily walked back to Ginny and gave her a goblet full of a clear but orange coloured potion.

"Drink this Ginny," Lily said.

Ginny drank it; finding it to be quite disgusting like most potions were, but she swallowed it anyway. She knew it was no use spitting it out because her own mother would probably give it to her at home if she didn't drink it here and Lily was much more gentle and nice about it where as Ginny's mother would end up tipping it forcefully down her throat.

Lily smiled satisfied as she stood up and took a piece of parchment that James held out for her, then after looking at it she went back into the storeroom only to come out with three bottles, a drip bag and a needle.

She sat on the edge of Harry's bed and placed the bottles gently down on the bedside table.

"Harry, you need to lie back down," Lily said and when he was she felt around for the injured kidney. Harry let out of moan of pain and Lily took a fine needle out of its small packet.

"Uh! Mum where exactly is that going?" Harry asked, eyeing the needle with uncertain look his eyes.

"Harry, are you alright?" Lily asked, "You usually don't mind needles," she added concernly.

"I don't know," Harry said as Lily slid the needle into Harry's shin which he responded with gritted teeth and heavy, quick breathes. Lily started pouring one of the bottles contents into a goblet which she handed to Harry, who drank it without complaint. Lily poured another one of the bottles into the same goblet and handed it to Harry again.

Harry drank it as well, "Eww."

"You should get some sleep," Lily said, getting up.

Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Okay Ginny you can go home now," Lily said.

"What about Harry?" Ginny asked.

"He might have to go to St. Mungo's but if he does I'll let you know, okay?" Lily said.

"Okay."

* * *

"Harry, where does it hurt?" Lily asked.

Harry was in pain and was clearly showing it. She pulled Harry's shirt up and felt a bump.

"James!" Lily yelled and James, Sirius and Remus came running in.

"What is it?" James asked.

"We need Dumbledore," Lily said as Sirius and Remus quickly rushed back into the lounge room. James sat on the edge of the bed next to Lily and felt the lump.

"His kidney has ruptured," James said.

Then Dumbledore came into the room and took immediate action.

"He needs to go St. Mungo's."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I don't really like how I made this story end it is way too boring._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	20. Merry Christmas!

**Merry Christmas**

Harry was moved back to the Potter Manor after the healers at St. Mungo's fixed the problem kidney. When Harry woke up that's where he found himself. He heard talking out in the lounge room and got confused. Then Lily and James came into the room and they were both wearing Christmas hats.

"Good, you're wake Harry," James said.

Harry noticed that his dad had antlers sticking out of his head and he caught a glimpse of a little deer tail also sticking out of his butt. James had obviously not noticed that Sirius had done this when he wasn't looking.

"Come on," James said, flicking his wand and Harry was dressed a set of robes. Harry got up and followed his parents into the lounge room to find a tree in the corner of the room and the other two Marauders talking on one of the couches. They were also wearing Christmas hats and they looked up when the Potter's entered the room.

"Where's your Christmas hat Harry?" Sirius asked, flicking his wand and a hat appeared on Harry's head but that's not all. Harry had the same as James, antlers and a small tail. Harry noticed straight away and James started to laugh hysterically.

"You can't laugh dad," Harry said, "'Cause you've got them as well."

"Yeah right Harry," James said, rolling his eyes.

"No seriously, look if you don't believe me," Harry said.

James looked down to find a tail sticking out of his butt.

"Padfoot!"

Then with one flash of red sparks Sirius had been given floppy black ears and a bushy dog's tail.

Remus couldn't help but laugh which rewarded him with his own dog ears and tail, only his was grey.

"Stop fighting boys and let's start decorating the tree," Lily said, handing a box to Sirius. She picked up another one and passed it to Remus. Sirius flicked his wand at the stereo and Christmas music started to play. Everyone was laughing and everything was going smoothly. Then James transfigured the ceiling so that it was snowing.

* * *

"Come on boys!" Lily yelled from the front door. Harry, Sirius, James, Remus, Ron, Fred and George were having a snow ball fight in the front yard. Dumbledore and the Weasley family had come to the Potter Manor for Christmas Eve.

"We're coming Lily-," James started to reply but Harry had thrown a snow ball at him because he wasn't looking and it caught right in the face. Everyone was laughing hysterically. Dumbledore was happy for everyone and he hadn't seen Harry laugh since his fourth year before Voldemort rose. Harry had told him at least once a year that he still didn't know where he truly belonged. Well he could tell that Harry had found that one place. It wasn't at Privet Drive or in the Muggle world. It wasn't at Hogwarts or anywhere in the Wizarding world. But it was in between both worlds.

As young as Harry might seem he was a saviour to muggles, witches, wizards and creatures of all kinds. Whether most of them knew this and acknowledged him or not. Dumbledore felt proud to have been given such an opportunity as to watch Harry grow and learn.

**The End**

* * *

**_A/N:_**_As usual I can't think of any other ending. It's a stupid one I know but at least it's happy. Saving Jarop will be up soon, it was an interesting story to write but yeah._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


End file.
